Legend of 3
by mmwaveprincess
Summary: The tale of three heroes on their path to glory. Plays out the G1 storyline. If you have not finished G1 go finish then read unless you like spoilers. R&R. Rated T for content. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Legend of 3

*Disclaimer:Obviously I do not own Mabinogi. That belongs to Nexon and its affliates and whoever else is legally responsible for Nexon. Nor do I own the places, the generations or the NPCs. The only thing I lay claim are to the characters of Arlanta,Valmayrick and Yojimbo as they are that of myself and my brothers.

**Author's Note: This is the story as promised by my teaser 'Legend of 3'. You want a summary go see that. If you haven't played through G1 yet I strongly suggest you finish it before reading this as this will eventually contain spoilers. Proceed ahead at your own peril. BTW not all chapters will be this long. I'm planning on the next ones being just 2500 or so words. Anyway grab you bread and meat and let the tale begin...**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

She came to slowly, conscious of something hard underneath her. As she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was white. White surrounded her, with not a splash of color anywhere. Sitting up with a groan, she noticed the hard surface was a raised platform with an intricate Celtic knot in the center. Fog surrounded the platform in thick swirly mists, making it difficult to see beyond. Where was she anyway? She cast her mind back, trying to recall something, _anything_ but nothing came to mind. It was if she had just come into being HERE, wherever here was. She had barely stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of her, when a brilliant white light blinded her.

A beautiful girl in a black dress with intricate patterns stood in the center looking at her. Her deep azure blue eyes reminded one of an endless blue sea full of mystique. With her pale skin and her distinctively sublime silhouette, she seemed as if she belonged in another world.* She tipped her head and smiled a little smile as she waited for the girl to run up to her. "Hello, Arlanta. Welcome to Erinn."

Arlanta looked at her with huge eyes. "How do you know my name? And what's Erinn? Where am I now? Who are you?" As she peppered the other girl with questions, she felt the name 'Arlanta' settle over her like a glove. It felt right, appropriate though she had no memory of ever being called that before. Then again, she had no memory of anything.

"I am Nao Mariota Pryderi but you may call me Nao. You are in the Soul Stream, a special place where people like you are called to before you go to Erinn. Erinn is a wonderful world filled with people and adventure and many things to do. As for knowing your name, why I called you here."

"You called me here…?" She echoed.

Nao nodded. "Yes, I did. Now I can't answer any more questions of yours as it is time to send you on your way. I can't delay your journey into Erinn. When you get to Erinn, find the village called Tir Chonaill and seek out the Elder called Duncan. Give him this letter from me. It'll explain everything and he will aid you as best he can. Take this bread too in case you get hungry along the way and…this book might help." She handed over a letter sealed in an envelope, a small brown book, and a warm golden brown loaf of bread.

Arlanta took the things and put them into the backpack she realized she had. She looked up again after putting the backpack on but Nao was already rising up into the air and suddenly that brilliant light returned, blinding her once more…

When her vision cleared, a scene spread with color and texture popped out of her, startling after the pure white of the Soul Stream. She stood on a gray black platform where four arches met in the middle over her head, inscribed with mysterious runes too faint to make out. Verdant green grass grew all around the platform, and a brown dirt path going south led downhill. Trees with swaying leaves surrounded the place, and the sun shone brightly from an azure blue sky with not a cloud in sight. "Wow…" she breathed, her face lighting up with a smile at the lush scenery. Nature always seemed so…intense and beautiful. She ran foreword, possessed of the need to move but had only run a few feet when she tripped over a small stone. The ground rushed up at her with incredible speed, and suddenly she slammed into it, hard. The air rushed out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath as she sat up quickly. Then she heard the laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Turning her head, she saw a young man bent over in laughter, his dark red hair shining in the sunlight. Dark eyes were crinkled in laughter, and his white teeth flashed. He wore long red pants with a purple band across the knees that were topped by a purple blouse with under sleeves of red and simple brown shoes. When he recovered from his pearls of laughter, he said in a surprisingly deep voice, "I can't believe you just got here and already you're tripping. What a klutz."

Jumping to her feet, she glared at him with burning indigo blue eyes. Her golden blond hair framed her face while falling to her waist in a waterfall of hair, and her fair skin was rapidly turning red with embarrassment and anger. She wore a dark purple over shirt with black under sleeves, a black mini skirt, and the same simple brown shoes. "At least I'm not a jerk that stands still waiting for people to fall so I can laugh at them instead of doing something productive." She spat out.

He rolled his eyes, amused by her response. "Well since you're the first person I've seen or talked to all day, I suppose I'll call a truce for now. Besides, this place is too cool to spend time mocking others."

"Fine. Wait you mean you haven't seen _anybody_ all day? Not anybody?"

"That's what I said Blondie. Are you deaf or something?"

She bristled. "DON'T call me that! And no I'm not. Are you naturally rude or did you learn that?"

"Are you always this easy to piss off, or did somebody teach you that? Anyway what's your name? I'm Yojimbo." He stuck out his hand.

She eyed it suspiciously before shaking it reluctantly. This guy really made her angry for some reason she couldn't explain. And oddly, she felt as though she ought to know him from somewhere.

"I'm Arlanta. Where do you think we are, anyway?" She said, looking around.

"Well it must be Erinn like that hot lady Nao said. Man did you SEE those…" He trailed off noticing her glare. "What? She's HOT."

"Why don't you try thinking of other things than the physical attractiveness of a stranger you don't know? Like where we ARE."

Yojimbo sighed but before he could answer a voice said from his side, "Perhaps it would be wise to search the forest rather than insult the lady. Inaction is a sin."

"Who said that?" Yojimbo and Arlanta cried in unison.

"I am Musashi** the spirit of Yojimbo's sword." The sword resting on Yojimbo's hip rose out of its sheath and floated in the air before them. "I am his spirit guide, here to aid him during his stay in this world."

"I got a spirit guide? Sweet! I can't wait to charge into battle with you swinging through the enemy, defeating them with a single sweep!" He cheered.

Arlanta rolled her blue eyes. "Okay if you're done acting like a child, why don't we try taking Musashi's advice and do something."

"An excellent suggestion Arlanta." A male voice came from her back. A short bow slipped off her back, showing itself.

"Okay so what's your name Mr. Spirit of the Bow?"

"Kajiyumi. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The same to you." She slipped the bow back on her back and noted Yojimbo had sheathed the short sword.

Arlanta and Yojimbo set off, walking through the forest, peering about for somebody. Almost suddenly they came across a clearing of dirt and grass where a small boy stood on the far side. He wore a huge helmet that obscured his face, and a fist was propped up to his chin in thought. The boy looked up, and the travelers got the sudden sense that he was annoyed.

"Well, look who finally showed up. How do you get lost in this place anyway? It's not that big."

"Man, don't be all upset. I was just waiting for um someone else to come before I came to you…kid." Yojimbo eyed the little boy with curiousity.

"Tin." He supplied. "Don't lie, it doesn't become you. I know you got lost. And I'm not really that young. Certainly older than you two."

"Does this forest have a name?" Arlanta asked.

"This is the Forest of Souls. It's where everyone from the Soul Stream comes before truly entering Erinn. This place is west of Tir Chonaill but once you leave, you can't come back so don't even try. I made this a secret path on purpose."

"Why do we have these…spirit guides?"

"They're to help you learn how things work here. I thought they would've explained that already. Anyway just follow this path and you'll get to Tir eventually. Goodbye." He waved them on, already staring ahead with intensity in his eyes-or least with the sense of it anyway.

"Come on." Yojimbo led the way confidently.

"Don't get lost again, Yojimbo."

He scowled. "Why would I get lost? I have a GREAT sense of direction."

"Yea sure, it's only a coincidence that you failed to find Tin before I arrived. Honestly if it wasn't for me, you'd have been wandering around here for ages."

"Careful Arlanta, your heads swelling up. Don't scrape it on the branches."

"Oh shut up already."

"Only if you shut up first."

"Make me."

"I don't hit girls."

"No only bad guys. Fortunately I have no such scruples."

"Oh please, you and what army?"

"My mighty bow."

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?"

"Do you even know how to swing your sword?"

Before their argument could continue, they came upon a wide clearing filled with young raccoons and…chickens. There were signs all over the place with different sayings on them, and two paths split off. The one to the right and the one to the left.

"Which way now?" Arlanta looked uncertainly at Yojimbo.

"This way!" He turned to the left.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple. It leads downhill and I think I see a town…plus on some of the signs it says not to go the right unless you're a powerful warrior."

"Oh so you're not almighty?" She said sweetly.

"Well no. Not yet anyway. But I am strong." He flexed nonexistent muscle.

"Come on Hercules. Sooner we get to Tir sooner I never see you again."

"Funny I was just going to suggest that."

Rolling her eyes, she led the way and began running in excitement.

He followed and called out,"Don't trip!"

"Goodbye Yojimbo!"

"Goodbye Blondie…Arlanta."

And then they ran out of the Forest of Souls.

Another flash of light later and Arlanta found herself in a strange village with houses of stone and roofs of thatch. This must be Tir Chonaill right? She sincerely hoped so. Now, where was that elder…what was his name again? Ducan? Duncan? She walked around, watching as people dressed in simple rough clothing hurried about intent on their business, not paying any attention to the stranger in their midst. As she walked in what seemed like circles, she finally stopped when she reached a stone depression in the ground with steps leading down to it. This was hopeless. How was she going to _ever_ find the elder when nobody would even talk to her? She didn't even know what he looked like, much less where he could be found. She wished her spirit guide would say something. Anything would be better than this state of invisibility. Like nobody even saw her.

"Do you need help Miss?" A kind voice reached into her despair.

Blinking against the noon sun, she shaded her eyes with her hand and peered upwards. A young man about the same age as herself and Yojimbo stood over her, looking concerned. He had blue gray hair and deep macha blue eyes. He was dressed in an outfit like Yojimbo had worn except his top shirt was a dark blue and his sleeves and pants were light green. At his side was a broad sword.

She bit her lip with relief. She must've looked really lost. "You really mean it?"

"I really do." His voice was calm and patient, and somehow she got the sense of great wisdom.

"Okay. I'm trying to find Duncan a village elder but I can't get anybody to talk to me. As if I'm a ghost." Her lip started to quiver, but she stopped herself. She wasn't a child to cry at everything, she scolded herself.

"Duncan? Why you're so close. See that tree on the hill? Behind that tree are steps leading to his house. Duncan should be outside. Come on, I'll show you the way. I'm Valmayrick by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Arlanta." She followed him up the steps and felt foolish for not finding the place. It was plainly obvious once you got past the big tree. "How long have you been here?"

Valmayrick turned back towards her and considered her question. "Hmm. A week or two. For me it's hard to keep track. Are you new here?"

She nodded. "Yea. I just got here this morning. I only know one person…besides you that is. Some jerk named Yojimbo. I hope I don't see him again." _At least some people here are nice. Strange though, I feel as though I know this guy as well. But I've never met him before._

Valmayrick didn't respond as he led her the rest of the way to the Elder's house. He seemed lost in thought.

Standing in front of a house with a large porch was a tall elderly man dressed in a long coat over a tunic and trousers. His silver hair, wrinkles and distinguished looking physique gave him an aura of power and authority. His eyes gazed over the village and its people and there was little he didn't see or hear about. Upon spotting Valmayrick he rumbled, "Greetings Valmayrick. How goes your training?"

"It progresses well though I am still in study of the proper technique of smashing. I'm not entirely certain the way I'm doing it is correct."

"If you need help just ask Ranald. I'm sure he'd be happy to help." His sharp eyes noticed the young woman hesitating. "I see you brought a new traveler to see me."

Arlanta gulped and stepped foreward after Valmayrick indicated to with a sweep of his hand. "H-hello."

"You have been sent by Nao. Welcome to Tir Chonaill."***

"Thank you. I'm Arlanta and Nao said to give you this letter." She held out the letter in a shaking hand.

Duncan took the letter and read it, his eyes rapidly scanning the words, absorbing the information as he read it. When he finished, he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He then reached up and appeared to be tracing letters in the air. "I'm letting the owls know your name so they can deliver messages to you no matter where you are or where you travel."

"Oh that makes sense. Travel? Just how big is Erinn?"

"Quite big young lady, but to travelers such as yourself, the roads of Erinn are as familiar as the people. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Do you know where I could learn things?"

Duncan seemed to consider this. "If you're seeking combat lessons talk to Trefor or Master Ranald at the School. Magic lessons are with Lassar but they are quite expensive when you are starting out."

"Where is this School?"

"Just go back down this path to the Square, past the Bank and the Grocery, and continue downhill. Past the Church is the School and Master Ranald is usually in the training yard. I'm sure Valmayrick could point you on the right path."

"Thank you Duncan." She bobbed a wobbly curtsey, and ran back to the Square where Valmayrick appeared to be pondering something important. "Um, Valmayrick? Could you show me to the School?"

He looked up slowly, with just the faintest sense of annoyance at being interrupted. Then he sighed and it was gone. Without saying a word he turned and walked down the proper path.

Arlanta ran to catch up. "Sorry to interrupt you but I don't want to get lost again. Anyway how much are Ranald's lessons anyway? Do they cost money? What do you learn?"

Another sigh. "They don't cost any gold and you learn how to fight. Something you need to live here."

She was silent for several moments herself, absorbing this information.

Then they arrived at the school. A long wooden fence surrounded the School keeping it separate from the village. In the back was a garden that was shared with the Church; in the front was a yard with several posts and training dummys where one could practice hitting techniques. In the middle of this property was a large building that was presumbely the school building. Just outside the archway leading into the school was a bulletin board covered with notices and a sign stated the prices of lessons and when they began. _Lessons begin at 7am_.

Valmayrick gestured to the building. "Here we are. The School." He led her into the school yard where the sounds of something hard being smack could be heard.

As she came into the yard the first thing she saw was the man yelling instructions. He was tall, dressed in what seemed to be a leather tunic and pants, and despite his middle age looked to be quite fit and rather handsome. Long fringes of dark hair covered half of his forehead and cheek, and sharp eyes peered out over a strong nose. "Hit that post harder Boy! You call that a strike? That's pathetic! 1! 2! 3! That's it!"

The rhythmic sound of a post being struck increased in pace as the student struck harder and faster at it.

Valmayrick had wandered to where Ranald stood, waiting for a pause to talk to him.

Arlanta wasn't far behind when she got a good luck at the student doing the training. As he turned around, she saw the sweating face of Yojimbo. _Oh no_.

*This is Nao's description as given by the Mabinogi Wiki with a few minor changes based on viewpoint.

**Musashi is the name of a feudal Japanese Samurai known as Miyamoto Musashi who was a legendary swordsmans known for his skill in winning duels. He was the founder of the swordmanship style of Niten-ryū and authored the book of strategy,tactics and philosophy titled The Book of Five Rings-which is still studied today.

***This is Duncan's traditional greeting to new players/Milletians.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Next one should be up soon. In the meantime:Practice, pratice,pratice! Hit those posts! And send reviews so I get some feedback. Adios Amigos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of 3

Disclaimer: The usual. Nexon owns Mabinogi, I just own the OCs.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'm planning on updating twice this time so chapter 3 should be up with this one. Please give reviews to a starving author. How am I going to enjoy my bread without reviews? I'm going to step up the action in this and the next chapter so here goes.**

Chapter 2: Fighting is Hard

As the young man turned around, dripping with sweat and breathing hard, Arlanta caught a glimpse of his face and panicked. _Oh no. What is HE doing here? Scratch that, what am I going to do? He'll start laughing at me again! Maybe I could just sneak out now before he sees me. After all he __is__ tired and sweaty, how hard can it be to sneak away? Yeah that's what I'll do._ She felt immediate relief, and had just started to slide herself to the left where she could slip out unnoticed when a sudden hand came down on her shoulder. Gulping she looked up into the amused face of Valmayrick who was shaking his head no while looking like he was holding in laughter. _Caught by the same guy I asked help from. Is NOBODY in this place nice? What is it, Torture Me Day?_

Fortunatly Yojimbo seemed to have missed the whole silent exchange and the visitors as well as he leaned over breathing heavily. When he caught his breath again he looked expectantly at Ranald. "Finished…Ranald. Whatddya want me to do now?"

"That's it for today Yojimbo. You don't need to be tired out your first day. Go rest for a bit."

Yojimbo looked intensely disappointed, rather like a lost puppy dog who had his favorite chew toy taken away. "Aw, come on Ranald! I can handle it! Please maybe I could go practice on some foxes. I hear their plaguing the chickens again."

But Ranald wasn't to be swayed. "Oh no young man. You don't know enough to be taking on foxes yet. In a couple days perhaps but until then you keep training. For one thing they are far too quick. For another you can't get past that defense. I won't be responsible for a kid like you getting seriously hurt."

"Kid? I'm not a kid. I'm…I'm…" He floundered as he realized he didn't know his own age. It was then he noticed the two people at Ranald's side. "What about them? You call them kids too?" He pointed and as he did he realized just who the 'kids' were. Valmayrick and Arlanta.

Ranald's eyes suddenly spotted Valmayrick who still had his hand on Arlanta's shoulder and he appeared slightly startled. Then he smiled and clapped Valmayrick hard on the back. It was just hard enough to send the young man, who despite his behavior still had the slender frame of a kid, stumbling. "Valmayrick! Good to see you! Why I havn't seen you in ages!"

"Actually Sir, its only been a day. I got a broadsword yesterday after lessons. I saved up some money and was going to try traveling to Dunbarton but a traveling merchant sold it to me for a good price. He said he didn't really need it anymore since he upgraded his older broadsword."

"Oh. So it has. But a sword of your own! Let me see it." He examined the broadsword that Valmayrick unsheathed and passed to him. "Hmm…yes…nice. Good steel…" Suddenly he lunged at a dummy and sliced with a gentle smooth motion at it. Straw flew everywhere as the casing enclosing the wooden post popped open from the sharpness of the blade. "Seems to be in good shape as well. Cuts okay…I think this is a good sword. Anyway come for your lesson I see?" He handed the sword back to Valmayrick who promptly sheathed it.

"Yeah while I'm here. I've also brought a new student to you; well another one." He said glancing at Yojimbo who was staring at them with something akin to astonishment. "Yojimbo try closing your mouth."

Yojimbo snapped it shut but not before he muttered, "Her? You have GOT to be kidding me. She'll trip and kill herself before she'll make a warrior."

Arlanta marched up to Yojimbo and glared at him. "I can fight just as good as you Mr. No Sense of Direction! You're not some mighty warrior chief so come off your high horse! And just watch me! I'll be more powerful than you someday!"

Yojimbo sneered. "Oh really? Can you do that without tripping over a rock again or shall we make sure the grounds are swept especially clean just for you?"

"You want to make something out of those threats buster?"

"How could I? You've never wielded anything before much less a wooden practice sword. It wouldn't be fair to the princess."

"Princess? Why I oughta…"She glared at him with fury in her indigo eyes and her fists were curled at her side. She saw his dark eyes were narrowed with anger as well and his brown skin seemed to turn several shades darker with anger though not as much as her fair skin did.

"That is ENOUGH!" Ranald suddenly shoved the two of them apart with a scowl on his face and anger in his tall frame. "I will not teach bickering children. If you wish to train that is fine but you shall take your petty arguments to someplace out of my sight and hearing. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Scowling, the two of them glared daggers at each other without saying a word.

Valmayrick chose this time to cough in his fist, "Yes Master Ranald. Sorry Master Ranald." Quelling them both with a look.

"Yes Master Ranald. Sorry Master Ranald." Arlanta and Yojimbo chorused together. They then switched their glare from each other to Valmayrick who was standing looking perfectly innocent while examining a cut on his hand in great detail.

"What?" He said looking up and catching the glare on their faces.

Arlanta rolled her eyes while Yojimbo curled his lips but they quickly turned their attention to Ranald who still looked angry.

"Alright since you two can't train at the same time, Yojimbo go rest. Arlanta come here for a practice sword. After this is done you are to get rest as well. Tomorrow however you will be here at 7am on the double do you understand? Tomorrow you will learn how to work together and work well. Valmayrick, would you mind offering Arlanta some pointers before you begin your lesson?" He handed Arlanta a wooden sword and watched as she shrugged off her backpack and bow before going over to the post. "Begin. Just start hitting and I'll see what needs improvement."

Arlanta began whacking the pole with more enthusiasm than skill.

An hour later, near exhausted she finished. Her hair was tangled and messy, her clothes had turned a few shades darker from sweat and she was fairly sure she wouldn't be able to move properly ever again from the sheer stiffness in her muscles-especially from her sword arm. "I don't mean to whine but, am I done?" She looked pleadingly at the impassive Ranald.

"You lack finesse, your guard is wide open and you don't know when to apply pressure to the hit and when to back off. If this was combat, you'd be dead." He folded his arms.

She sagged with disappointment. Some warrior.

"But as a beginner who never wielded anything more harmful than this stick, I'd say you're learning." He took the sword from her and eyed her with some kindness. "Why don't you go rest? You look like you need it. Remember tomorrow at 7am."

She nodded mutely and stumbled to where her things lay on the grass. Picking it all up, she wondered vaguely where to go now. Nobody had exactly offered her a nice soft bed. She walked out of the school, dead tired and it was only the middle of the afternoon. She was walking past the large expanse of water called the reservoir when there was a sudden sound from her left. As tired as she was, she whirled to face the sound and put up her fists. She prayed that it was nothing serious but prepared to face some sort of awful creature with only her fists. Her heart pounded for a few wild moments before a human head emerged from the thick reeds. "Arlanta. Down here."

"Valmayrick?" She walked to the edge, where thick reeds grew around the reservoir including down the sloping bank. On a level patch of ground, just off the path but not too close to the water were his things and a cozy fire.

"Welcome to Hotel Tired. Free bed among the rushes and you get a great view of the water." He joked spreading his hands to indicate the area.

She eyed the ground with considerable nervousness before lowering her tired self to it. "Uggg, I'm exhausted. I know it wasn't that long but it felt like eternity."

"Don't worry, everyone feels that way their first day."

"Really? Did you feel like something ran you over or is that just me?" She closed her eyes and considered taking a nap right then.

"Try taking your equipment off first. And maybe you should eat something. Get some energy back."

She opened one eye, considering before complying. "All I got is bread." She looked at the loaf with a mixture of sadness and hunger.

"Have some cheese as well. Don't worry I got extra. I've been doing some part time jobs when I'm not training."

Arlanta hungrily bit into the food and had gulped it down before Valmayrick even raised his to his mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?I'm hungmmfpy" She said with her mouth full and then swallowed.

He only sighed before eating his meal. He was going to say something more but noticed she had stretched out and was fast asleep.

Yojimbo in the meantime was enjoying himself in his new room. It was a bit small but it would do for now. He smiled to himself thinking back on just how he had gotten it. Stretched out on the bed he thought back…

He had left the school after the klutz had started, and wandered down the path to where he found a mil. The mill was being operated by a little kid, who eyed him with something between curiosity and disdain. "Have fun training Yojimbo?" She asked sweetly.

He started, and stared at her with surprise. "How do you know my name runt?"

She snorted with derision. "It's written in the air above your head, duh. I'm Alissa. I run this mill and my big sister is Lassar at the Magic School. Someday I'll be a great baker just like Caitlin."

Yojimbo started and looked at the air above him for a second before returning his gaze to the apron wearing young girl. "Umm, good for you kid…hope you do just that." He eyed her with some nervousness. "I'll be getting along I think…" He held up his hands in an attempt to ward off any more strange comments.

Alissa smirked. It was SO much fun messing with these adventurers. It never failed, every time they actually looked. What dummies. "If you're looking for some place to crash for the night, cross this bridge and go to the Inn. Piaras runs it but you can talk to Nora if you like."

Yojimbo nodded and suddenly across the bridge, eager to get away from that little girl. Then as he dashed across, he saw her. The young woman with short honey blond hair and pretty blue eyes was watching him with some amount of curiosity and a good deal of warmth. "Oh h-hello." He said shyly.

"Hi! I'm Nora and you are…?"

"Breathless. Umm I mean Yojimbo." Flustered he held out a hand to her which she shook. He thought he might faint. Then he reminded himself there was no way he'd do something that weak.

"Oh you're cute! Nice to meet you. Are you new in town?"

"Yea…just arrived this morning."

"Oh so that means you haven't got a place to stay yet…?"

He shook his head. What was up with this girl? She was so happy and he was acting like a buffoon. Worse, a klutz. "Nah, but I'm cool. I'll just find some field to camp out in."

"Nonsense! The Inn's got plenty of space. Talk to my uncle Piaras."

Yojimbo shrugged. "I should conserve gold…"

"You don't have much? That's ok its not much. This isn't a big town and we don't many visitors anyway." She tipped her head as Yojimbo scuffed his shoe on the ground. "Is something wrong?"

Yojimbo looked faintly embarrassed and muttered something to soft for her to hear.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't actually have any gold yet. I'm going to earn some tomorrow but it's too late for work…"

Nora nodded suddenly and pulled on his arm to lead him into the Inn. Actually she dragged him inside, startling her uncle who looked up from his book. "Uncle Piaras we got a guest! Put him down for the best room, will you?"

"Nora, please don't drag the guests in like that. We get few enough as is, we don't need to be manhandling them like that. Furthermore let the man pay first." He noticed Nora's pleading look. "Don't tell me…"

"Uncle if it's a problem of gold, just take it out of my next payment. I can pay for his room, really. At least for tonight. It's just its too late in the day to find work. Please Uncle let him stay!"

Piaras sighed. "Nora…"

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Oh Alright. But this is the last guest you drag like that. Next time you do that…." He shook his head at his niece's antics before picking up his quill. "Alright young man what's your name so I can put you down in the registry book."

"Yojimbo. I can write it myself." He took the quill and wrote down his name.

"Great! Here's your key, your room is upstairs….here you go!" She grabbed the key from a ring in the back and dragged him upstairs to his new room.

"Thanks Nora."

"No problem!"

That was how he charmed himself into a nice private room. With a contented sigh he drifted off to sleep on his bed.

**Author's Note: Shoo! On to the next chapter! Go on, you know you wanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of 3

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Mabinogi or NPCs...or all the goblins in the world. Just Arlanta. Yojimbo and Valmayrick have donated their time to be in this production.

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 3! I should warn you: this chapter contains some violent action not suitable for young eyes. Don't worry, these goblins were only humilated not actually killed...maimed,scarred for life but not killed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dungeons and Mishaps

A few days passed and the three young adventurers found themselves settling into the rhythm of village life pretty well. They each found jobs for themselves during the morning and attended combat class in the afternoon. It wasn't long before Yojimbo and Valmayrick had a running contest as to who had the better edge in combat. This mainly came to pass when Ranald finally allowed Yojimbo to start fighting the foxes that were disturbing village life. Arlanta on the other hand was having trouble. Although she learned how to smash, defend, windmill and counter like the boys, she couldn't quite grasp the concept of fighting with a sword. She understood the concepts well enough but somehow when it came down to successfully applying them…she managed to foul up in some way. After several scrapes and bruises Ranald finally suggested she try shooting with the bow she had carried since her first day. To her surprise, she found shooting was much easier than swinging the practice sword and she quickly learned how to shoot precisely. Somehow the arrow flew toward her intended target with just enough power to get the job done. She advanced a little too quickly as she began to develop an assumption she could shoot anything at any time and be successful. So confident and sure was she that she went to the Graveyard and started shooting the spiders that were all over the place. What she didn't count on was the spider's speed and she found herself being knocked back as the spider rushed her before she put up a counter or defense. In her panic she shot wildly and shot half a dozen spiders that began rushing her. Luckily for her they were white spiders, not the more deadly red kind or she would've been badly hurt. Still after several scrapes and many arrows later, the spiders died and she fled the place. When she presented herself to Ranald, he took one look at her and told her to report to Dilys the town healer. She protested weakly but she had a few cuts on her legs and arms that needed attention to and Ranald even marched her up to the Healers House just to see she got care. After receiving a firm scolding from Dilys who bandaged her up, she was shown how to bandage somebody up 'for the next time you need a healer and don't have one handy'. After that was over Ranald proceeded to scold her for thinking she could handle something by herself and for not remembering to counter properly. "After all, if you're going to shoot you should learn how to counter attack. You can't always shoot like the wind and kill the enemy you know."

It was a beautiful summer day, with a mild breeze to keep the worst of the heat off and a sky that never looked so deep and blue before. In the eastern pasture where most of the sheep grazed the deep green grass waved softly and it seemed like a fine time to nap. But Arlanta steadfastly bent over the sheep and sheared them despite her longing to nap. The sheep grew their wool fast and as it was early summer it was time to shear the first batch of wool. It wasn't easy as the sheep kept moving and baaing all over the pasture. "Stand still you dumb ewe." She muttered to a ewe that she could've sworn had it in for her. It had run away half a dozen times and even proceeded to do its business right by Arlanta-she narrowly avoided stepping into the steaming pile. Finally though she finished the shearing of the ewe and collected the wool. She had filled her quota for the day. Good. Glancing at the over head sun she saw it was close to noon. Stupid ewe! If only it hadn't been so stubborn! She ran to where Deian stood and took the wool out of her backpack. "Heres the wool you asked for Deian."

"Great! What do you want for a reward? Ain't much but it's better than nothing." The boy who looked to be older than Arlanta by a couple years indicated the rewards next to him.

"Bandages and gold please." She received the reward and put it safely away in her backpack.

With a wave she left the pasture and ran south towards the bridge into town. She had gotten fit since being here and she was running farther and farther distances between the training and hard job of shearing sheep. As she ran into the town square, she wondered if she should go up to the healer's house where she knew Valmayrick to be at this time of day. However the breeze shifted bringing with it the smell of fresh warm bread. Caitlin must be baking again. "Mmmm. Food." She followed her nose into the grocery where Caitlin was putting fresh bread on display. "The bread smells great today! How do you do it Caitlin?" Arlanta leaned on the counter sniffing eagerly.

Caitlin laughed and pushed back a strand of loose brown hair away from her plump face. "You say the same thing every day Arlanta. But thank you."

"No but each day it smells better! Really! Can I buy two loafs please. Oh and some meat slices. I'm training hard today and I'll need the energy."

Caitlin laughed and got the items requested. "That'll be 737 gold. Thank you and enjoy." She watched as the teenage adventurer dashed out of the store. "Arlanta!"

Arlanta suddenly skidded back in. "What?"

"Your food?"

"OH! Thank you! Bye again!" Her eyes grew huge and she grabbed the food before running out again.

Arlanta decided to loiter by the bank steps. She had yet to go inside but she hadn't held onto enough gold to deposit anything. Taking out a loaf of bread, she ate it. It was delicious and filled her stomach nicely. Then she wandered down to the reservoir and decided to watch the water until class started. Sitting among the rushes in the same spot she had camped out in for the past several days, she felt herself growing a little sleepy. The noon sun was near overhead and she didn't need to go to class for a bit. What was the harm in taking a nap for an hour or two? She soon slipped off to sleep, in the shade of the rushes and reeds. She suddenly awoke, heart pounding and she stared around wildly for a reason she couldn't fathom. She felt as though danger was nearby and when a fish leaped out of the water nearby, she screamed. _Get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded herself. Still, she felt herself tensing as she scanned the area for danger. The sun at this point had slipped past the noon mark, and it had indeed been a couple hours. Convinced she was going to get no more sleep, she got up and brushed herself off before heading to class. She managed to relax but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. That danger was nearby. As she wandered into the practice yard, she saw Yojimbo training hard at the post. He had really improved a lot and she wondered how long it would be before he 'graduated' from the school. She set to work; mostly practicing her counters against a moving dummy that swung back at you when you hit it. After that she practiced shooting dummies as they moved back and forth. A couple hours later as the late afternoon sun waned to sunset she finished, as did Yojimbo. It was then she realized who was missing. Valmayrick would usually come to practice too, or offer pointers to either her or Yojimbo. But today he hadn't shown. At all. "Yojimbo?"

Yojimbo walked over to where she stood, just outside the school. "What?"

"Where's Valmayrick?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I thought he was just busy. Have you seen him?"

"No and that's what so strange. I haven't seen him since last night. Sometimes he comes up to the pasture to shear sheep for Dilys or I'll see him in town for lunch. But today…it's like he's vanished into thin air."

Yojimbo couldn't stop the twinge of uneasiness that flashed across his face. "He could just be busy."

"Maybe…" She said doubtfully. "Let's go talk to Dilys. Come on!" She suddenly began running, possessed of a strange urge to run as fast as she could. She heard footsteps behind her as Yojimbo followed and the town seemed to rush by in a blur.

"Arlanta! Wait up!" Yojimbo called out but continued to follow the quick moving girl. _For a klutz she sure knows how to run fast when she wants to._

_Why can't I shake this feeling that something's gone wrong? And why does it feel like Valmayrick's involved somehow? I hope I'm wrong. I really hope so. But somehow he and danger are deeply involved and I just know it._ She thought as she ran to the Healer's House. She burst in wildly and it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the semi darkness. The candles inside were burned low and the windows shed little light. "Dilys! Have you seen-?"

"Valmayrick?" Dilys interrupted before sighing in disappointment. She had been pacing, worried about her young helper.

Arlanta and Yojimbo glanced at each other, both of them worried now. "You haven't seen him either?"

"No and he should have been back earlier. I sent him to gather some herbs in Ciar Dungeon and I didn't think it would take that long so I expected him back earlier than this. The herbs aren't that deep in the dungeon and he always seemed so confident in his skills so I thought it wouldn't be a problem for him."

"Ciar Dungeon?" Arlanta and Yojimbo said at the same time.

"That's what I said. Anyway I take it you two haven't seen him either?"

"I think we should go and get Valmayrick." Arlanta murmured to Yojimbo.

"Are you crazy? Ciar is way too dangerous for us. Besides who says the guy even needs help?"

"He's been gone all day. I think something's wrong." Arlanta leveled a serious blue eyed gaze on Yojimbo. The feeling still hovered with her.

Yojimbo sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. "Fine. Let's go rescue Mr. Hapless." He dashed out.

Arlanta followed and they made their trip to Ciar in what seemed like an incredible short amount of time. The grass, trees and wolves were a giant blur as they ran towards where Ciar was located. Entering Ciar, she felt a chill of unease at the dark gaping hole where the entrance to the underground maze was located. The lobby inside was gray and chilly with stone everywhere and the altar rose up in the center of the floor. A statue of a winged goddess kneeling with a sword in her hands dominated the entire room. They approached the altar and looked around unsure of what to do. "What now?"

"I hear you make an offering to the Godess and she transports you to a maze. But what do we give?"

"Even more important, will it be the same one that Valmayrick is in?"

Yojimbo thought for a long hard moment. Then he brightened. "I know! I heard Valmayrick complaining about how many green gems he finds and how he doesn't know what do with all them. Maybe he dropped one."

"So? Where are we going to find a green gem?"

"Right here." Yojimbo held up a green gem from his pocket.

"Okay so the plan is to go in, get him and get out. Deal?" Arlanta waited for Yojimbo to nod. "Alright drop it."

As the gem dropped, everything in their field of vision washed pure black. Suddenly it cleared again and they were standing in a much smaller room with a different feel to it. The air seemed staler and every part of the room echoed.

"Let's go." Arlanta said nervously as she moved towards the stairs leading downwards.

"Yea." Yojimbo confirmed this and followed her.

In the next room the first thing they noticed was the stench of blood. Although both had killed before, somehow they had failed to notice the thick metallic stench or just how slick it could lie. Bodies of gray green creatures lay strewn on the floor with dark blood splattered over the floor and walls. Arlanta swallowed hard and forced down the bile that rose in her throat. "You think he's been this way?"

"Only one way to find out." Yojimbo rose from a body that he had taken a closer look at and even he had to swallow once. "If he has…"

"Yea." She knew what he was referring to. As gruesome as this scene was, it meant somebody had fought their way out and therefore was alive. _But for how long?_

As they carefully weaved their way through the dungeon they noticed more evidence of somebody that had passed through. As they descended onto the next level faint sounds of battle could be heard echoing through the corridors. Drawing closer the sounds of steel hitting flesh grew louder and louder. They had just turned a corner when they came upon a closed wooden door.

_What now?_ Arlanta thought and looked at Yojimbo who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Yojimbo drew his short sword-he really needed to get a new sword- and motioned for Arlanta to draw her bow. "Let's try to go in," he mouthed.

Arlanta nodded and reached out her hand to the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yojimbo mirroring her actions. The moment she touched it she suddenly found herself in a different room-no it was the same room but now she was on the inside! Chaos insured inside the room as multiple gray creatures rushed at a figure on the other side of the room with axes and little shields raised. Suddenly several went flying, knocked back by a force and she caught a glimpse of blue. _Valmayrick?_ Then one of the creatures caught sight of her and she raised her bow, aiming at it quickly. _Thwang!_ Her arrow flew from the bow and imbedded itself deeply into the creature's flesh. Another arrow and it was dead. Making her way over to a corner she proceeded to shoot, noting Yojimbo was a whirling ball of power as his sword ended life in an instant. Finally the creatures all dropped dead and she got her first look at the figure who had been struggling. It was Valmayrick.

Valmayrick glanced up from the goblin's body, breathing heavily and froze with what he saw. Yojimbo stared at him holding a bloody short sword and from the far corner a familiar blond girl still held her bow in a shooting position. Arlanta and Yojimbo? What were they doing here?

"Hail great Chief! Your braves have arrived." Yojimbo grinned as he said this with a wave of his hand.

Arlanta rolled her eyes but picked her way over to Valmayrick who still looked slightly shocked. "Valmayrick? Are you alright?" She started inspecting him for wounds and saw a bandage peeping out from underneath his sleeve. Rolling the sleeve up, she clucked her tongue at the bloody bandage. "You've bled through. I'm going to change this. Where else are you hurt?" She proceeded to change it and for good measure put one on for a wound to his leg.

"What are you my mother?" Valmayrick said just a bit crossly.

"Oh come on. Dilys would kill us if you died on us. I think she likes you!"

Valmayrick snorted and walked forward the moment Arlanta stopped her administrations. "Let's go."

"Right behind ya Chief!" Yojimbo cheered then stopped when the 'Chief' glared at him. "Too far?" He muttered to Arlanta.

"Too far." She confirmed. "Let's go Samurai boy."

"Right behind ya Blondie."

Arlanta only shook her head, a smile on her face.

They began to clear the dungeon much faster with three combatants, going through rats, goblins, mimics and more goblins until they reached a room with a single chest in the middle as was the normal. With the exceptions of dead ends with monsters lurking and rooms where four posts remained in the corners and the orbs changed color when one hit them; most started out like this.

"Anyone care to do the honors?" Yojimbo said dryly gesturing at the chest.

Arlanta walked to the corner where she took up shooting position. "Archer ready."

"If you insist." Valmayrick popped the lock on the chest and readied his sword. He didn't have long to wait.

With a muted roar purple goblins armed with hatchets and shields while 'normal' goblin archers arrived just behind. "DIE HUMANS!" A twisted voice shouted from the leader.

"BRING IT!" Yojimbo yelled back as he charged forward, sword raised.

"Watch out!" From Valmayrick as he smashed an archer that was aiming at Yojimbo. He ran through the archer then kicked it off with his foot, smoothly transitioning to a defensive stance. A purple goblin tried to hit him from his blind spot only to be parried by a well place blade and then he proceeded to dispatch this goblin just as quickly as the first.

Yojimbo ran to the center of a group of four and with a powerful windmill, cut the whole group in half. "Anybody order Fomor Takeout?"

"How about goblin on the wing?" Arlanta yelled as she counterattacked a goblin foolish enough to attack her in the corner. Ducking under the blade she swung her elbow into the goblin's face, throwing him off long enough for her to shoot him dead.

They cleaned up the rest of them and found a large red key on the leader. "What's this key for?" Arlanta asked.

"Can you imagine the key ring you need to haul this thing?" Yojimbo joked.

"That's the boss key. Our toughest fight lies ahead."

Kajiyumi chose to speak at this point, "Good luck Mistress, you're going to need it. And don't forget to fix me. That last one rattled me."

"Don't worry," Musashi chimed in. "Master Yojimbo and I shall dispatch this beast in short order."

"I miss Raiashi." Valmayrick commented as they walked into the next room. This room was completely empty except for the door. Huge chains were wrapped from every corner of the doorframe to the center where a thick padlock rested. Everything about the door suggested something powerful laid just beyond its massive threshold.

"No matter what's beyond this door, we can defeat it together." Yojimbo stated before opening the door.

**Author's Note: Okay, I lied. They were killed horribly. But come on, their Fomors right? They deserved it...I think. Anyway next chapter coming soon. Gotta recover from my double upload. Plus I like cliffhangers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once more everything but Arlanta,Valmayrick and Yojimbo belong to Nexon Corporation and its affliates. Arlanta is mine; Valmayrick and Yojimbo are on loan from their owners and the plot is based off of Generation 1.

**A/N: Welcome to the next installment of your favorite story! This chapter is devoted to our heroes first boss fight. I should warn you: there is some content in this chapter not suitable for small children. Some mild language but mostly action and violence takes advantage of the Teen rating. Also if you have not played through Generation 1 yet this story is quickly approaching the point of no return in that respect. Read on at your own peril! I'll shut up now so grab your favorite munchies and root, root, root for the home team!**

Chapter 4: Golems and Goddesses

As the door rose with a hideous growl and a clanking of falling chains, they all tensed, blinking in the sudden dust and expecting the worst. At first, nothing of the interior of this new chamber could be seen. Then a ghostly light came from somewhere inside and echoes of things moving could be heard.

Arlanta licked suddenly dry lips and followed her two companions into the chamber. Then, a massive roar rumbled across the room and she scanned the room searching for this noise. She didn't have far to look as a behemoth of stone and bits of moss rose in the corner opening what seemed to be a pitch black maw. What was it? But just as she tried to call it something, a flash of silvery metal winked at her in time for her to see something running at Valmayrick. She opened her mouth to scream a warning as the thing rushed her unknowing friend. "LOOK OUT!"

Valmayrick pivoted just in time to see glowing red eyes and a flash of metal coming directly at him and he raised his sword to parry the blow. With a clash of metal their blades met, setting off bright sparks as they lunged at each other again, blades dipping and rising to seek out the weak spot in their opponents guard. It could have been termed a beautiful dance were it not for the ultimate death of one of the two.

Yojimbo had heard the scream and turned to face the enemy only to find Valmayrick engaged in some sort of _duel_ with a skeleton of metal. Before he could join him he spotted many more glints of metal running towards them. _More metal skeletons coming to kill us. I'll just have to take them on myself. Shouldn't be hard right? There are only four of them._ He ran towards them, his sword at the ready and prepared himself for their attack. Just when they were within range, he struck, his blade going in a circle as his legs whirled in a complex dance. The skeletons flew back from his unexpected windmill and he permitted himself a small grin. That would teach them.

Arlanta meanwhile was frozen with indecision. Did she help Yojimbo who was bravely holding off four skeletons; albeit with skill and confidence, or did she help out Valmayrick who surely could not keep up this duel much longer? Then she spotted a second skeleton running towards Valmayrick and she slapped an arrow down before raising her bow to shoot. She barely had it in her sights before it and the first one windmilled Valmayrick as a team. She watched as his body flew back a few feet and she gasped in horror before facing the enemy again. With a _thwang _her arrow leapt from the quivering bowstring and struck a skeleton hard. Sliding another arrow onto the bow she raised it once more and shot, trying to give Valmayrick time to recover before attacking.

With a small grunt, he hit the ground and for a moment he swore he saw stars. Then he shook his head and scrambled up from the ground to see Arlanta shooting desperately at the skeletons but having little success in keeping the two of them away. He could see that if somebody didn't intervene soon they would attack her and he knew very well her skills at melee were less than stellar. So he charged and thrust his sword into the nearest skeleton before shoving it off the blade and proceeded to windmill the second one as soon as he could. They were startled by his attack and he felt a small measure of success.

While Valmayrick and Arlanta fought off two skeletons, Yojimbo was whirling and countering with all of his might-but with four they could just keep attacking while he had nobody to fall back upon. He had been hit a few times by their blades and knew his blood was dripping onto the floor. Still he kept up the furious pace, doing his best to be the unstoppable warrior he proclaimed to be. Parrying a blade he slashed upwards viciously and felt some satisfaction as one of the skeletons finally crumpled to the ground, defeated. At the same moment an arrow found itself into his side, and he stared for a second in shock at the arrow protruding from his body. Then raising cold black eyes he charged and smashed the archer before spinning out in another windmill against the other two. Unlike before, he felt dizzy after and the world spun around him. He thought he heard Musashi whisper some sort of encouragement but the toll of fighting by himself and being injured was making his hearing go faint. His limbs felt like stone and he couldn't make himself raise his sword to fight again. Darkness hovered on the edges of his vision and he longed to just give in but his survival instincts refused this.

_Help me._ The whisper snaked itself around Arlanta's mind and she whirled in time to see Yojimbo just standing there, blade at his side while the skeletons charged. _NO!_ She screamed silently as they struck him and sent him flying backwards. His body hit the stone ground with a hideous _thud_-and didn't get back up.

Valmayrick managed to smash the skeleton in front of him and parried the blow from his side shortly after but he noticed something was amiss. Then he realized the whizzing of arrows at the enemy had vanished. What in hell was Arlanta doing? He had little time to continue this thought as he was attacked again and he countered, shoving his body forward in the entire movement. An arrow from the other skeleton whizzed by him taking a bit of his hair with it and embedding itself into the wall behind him.

Arlanta kept staring at the spot where Yojimbo had fallen and couldn't shake herself out of the terror that was consuming her. She barely noticed the fighting nearby her and only saw where her comrade-no her _friend_ had fallen. The three skeletons that had struck him were pacing around his body but they soon become disinterested in the limp form. How could this happen? What were they doing here? They couldn't do this. It was hopeless. Her body shook with the force of emotion she barely held in check and all she wanted to do was wail her terror and grief. It was her fault, all hers. If only she had noticed sooner, had _done_ something, anything to help him maybe he wouldn't be lying there now.

Valmayrick was fighting off the two skeletons who looked nearly done-but he had been injured long before this fight and was somewhat weakened. Although his attacks held less power than normal he chose to use them at the best moments, taking advantage of openings. A well placed smash and a quick parry and a skeleton crumpled. He turned his attention to the other and dispatched it with a blow and windmill. Then he turned to see Arlanta staring off in another direction, her indigo eyes huge with emotions too complex to read all at once. Her face was pale with shock and he thought she might have been hit by a stray arrow but she had no wounds and was oddly whole in that room smelling of death. He approached and spoke a sharp word but she didn't respond. "Arlanta!"

She heard the voice of Valmayrick but didn't respond. All she seemed to be able to do was stare at that single spot, and everything in her centered on it.

He spoke again, sharper more impatient. "What in hell are you doing? Leaving me fighting by myself like that! I could have been kil…" He broke off at a small sound from her and finally followed her gaze. Several feet away a crumpled figure with red hair lay on the ground with skeletons not far from it. _Yojimbo?_ "What happened?"

She was shaking and as she opened her mouth the images of the previous scene played in her mind quickly. "T…they…"

"The skeletons?" he asked. He watched her nod.

"I was trying to help you but then…I felt something and turned. He was just standing there like he didn't care anymore as they charged him. He was fighting four but he killed one but the other three…they…"She broke off with a small sob and felt tears welling up.

Valmayrick felt a sharp tug of concern enter his heart, both for the fallen Yojimbo and for the stricken young woman. Then his eyes hardened and he stepped forward, raising his sword up as he did. They still had a long fight ahead of them and he wasn't going to be defeated like this. "Stop crying and help me already. We're not going to get out of this if we keep shaking like a leaf. Understand?" he spoke brusquely and quickly.

She still wanted to cry but somewhere inside some part of her grasped the meaning of his words. Her chin rose up and she moved forward into range of the skeletons before raising her bow. Purplish blue eyes narrowed in fierce concentration and she felt a steely focus come over her. _You will die for what you have done to my friend. NOBODY hurts my friends and is allowed to live._ She swore silently to the skeletons.

"Arlanta cover me. I need to do something." Valmayrick spoke to her in a low voice while taking a small orange feather out of his pocket. Then he ran to where Yojimbo's body lay and placed the feather onto the forehead of his friend. A shimmering light engulfed the body and he watched as dark eyes snapped open suddenly. "Come on." He whispered as he half dragged Yojimbo up and away from the skeletons. When they were a sufficient distance away he handed him a glass bottle filled with red liquid. "Drink this. It'll help you gain your strength back."

As soon as Valmayrick moved in, she ran to where the skeletons were and let loose with a volley of arrows. Skeletons immediately charged her; when they got too close she lashed out with a rapid roundhouse kick to the nearest skeleton, followed by a leg sweep on the other two.

Yojimbo wasn't sure of how long he had been out or what had transpired while he was unconscious but he did know it was time to fight again. He had finished the red concoction just in time to see Arlanta's attack. Hosting his sword high he ran in front of the young woman and drove his sword into the skeleton that was charging her after that attack. Pulling it out he kicked the skeleton away firmly before whirling to face the next attacker. Out of the corner of his eye he noted Valmayrick had slashed at another skeleton and taken up position on the other side of Arlanta, protecting her as well.

Rising up from her kick she fitted an arrow into her bow and shot at the one skeleton charging straight towards her. She watched it reel from her blow and then she shot another arrow before it could recover. Just as the skeleton got too close, Yojimbo whirled at the skeleton knocking it back further. "Thanks!"

Valmayrick was fighting a skeleton, keeping it away from Arlanta as another arrow of hers flew to it. He threw his weight behind his sword as the skeleton stupidly ran directly towards him and then pulled it out of the body, watching the skeleton fall to the ground. He turned in time to see Yojimbo defeat his skeleton as well with another arrow from Arlanta.

The three stood for a second, breathing heavily and gaining their breath back. Surrounded by the bodies of six metal skeletons they felt an initial sense of elation at beating these fierce opponents. Grinning at each other they were about to high five when a fearsome roar shattered the sudden silence. As one they whirled and watched in mute horror as the behemoth they had first witnessed rose up from its position on the side of the room. Roaring again it brought a massive stone arm down onto the ground sending thunder rumbling through the room. The shockwave rippled until it came to the middle where the three warriors stood and threw them all off their feet.

"OW you stupid rock pile that HURT!" Arlanta yelled, scrambling up from where she had fallen. Angrily she rubbed at her head where a nasty bruise already was forming.

"Arlanta, shut your mouth before it attacks you." Yojimbo hissed as he got up from the ground.

The creature swiveled its head to see the source of yelling and with a roar raised its arm again-only for a bit of metal to attract its attention. It watched almost in confusion as a sword bounced off its shiny body leaving little more than a scratch. Then, changing its mind it swung out at the little human, sending him flying.

Valmayrick was caught completely by surprise by his sudden meeting with the cave wall. Once more that day he saw stars spinning in his field of vision.

"Well, I guess that plan's a bust." Yojimbo said, not knowing whether to laugh or be concerned.

Arlanta suddenly grinned as an idea struck her. "Hey Yojimbo, have you ever seen rocks fly?"

"Huh?"

"Since regular attacks won't hurt this thing, I'm willing to bet my arrows won't either. So the logical thing to do is bounce it back and forth between us using our windmill techniques, keeping it from retaliating."

"Were you always this smart or is Val rubbing off on you?"

Arlanta didn't have time to answer as the golem rushed towards her shaking the ground as it brought its leg up over her head. While it was off balance, Arlanta heaved her entire body into the leg on the ground sending it flying towards Yojimbo.

Yojimbo promptly windmilled the golem with a powerful backswing of his sword sending it careening towards the cave wall.

Upon seeing the golem staggering towards him Valmayrick smashed it back towards Arlanta, catching on to the plan.

With a powerful uppercut into its midsection, she sent it flying to the middle of the room where it did not get up.

"Nice plan. I think we need to seek more training though before we come back."

"You're the one that came down here in the first place." stated Yojimbo who sheathed his sword.

"Thank you for coming after me. I won't forget it." Valmayrick spoke as he was walking to where the others stood.

Arlanta suddenly noticed a door opposite of where they had entered. "Hey look! An antechamber!" She began to run towards it, excitement pulsing through her.

The little room had another statue of the goddess in the center of the room. Three chests were evenly spaced around the room, waiting to be opened.

"Catch." Valmayrick tossed Arlanta and Yojimbo each a small gold key that winked in the light. He then knelt and unlocked his chest. Gold coins spilled out into two big piles. He scooped the gold up into his gold bag and put it away.

Yojimbo studied the little scroll with odd writing on it in puzzlement. "Hey how come I got stuck with some stupid gibberish? Anyone want this?" He complained before holding up the scroll.

Arlanta snatched the scroll out of his hand as she passed by him, having already collected the gold from her chest. She studied the scroll, not understanding the symbols on it but sensing something deeper. A strange feeling surrounded it, but what she couldn't say. "This is really weird. It sorta feels like…"

"Feels like what?" Valmayrick asked, looking up as he spoke.

"I don't know really. It just…feels funny that's all." She couldn't explain the sensation that emanated from the scroll.

"Let's go, shall we?" Yojimbo strolled to the statue and turned to look at his companions with an impatient look.

Arlanta looked at Valmayrick and shrugged before walking to the statue. They stretched their hands out to the statue and touched it. Instantly darkness engulfed them.

**A/N: Well if you liked it please review! You know that little button on the bottom of the page. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm on a two week vacation now so I have more time to write for my readers. I'll see you soon in the next installment of 'Legend of Three'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to any copyright material. The NPCs, the places mentioned, any godesses, wolves, the world of Mabinogi and the descriptions of spells and magic all belong to Nexon Coporation and its affliates. I own only Arlanta, and Valmayrick and Yojimbo are on loan from their owners. Oh and the Generation 1 comes from Nexon too. Any twisting of the plot is mine.

**A/N: So here we go. This chapter might not be as exciting as the last chapter and for that I'm sorry. The majority of this chapter is about magic and magic theory so it might be a little boring. I worked hard on getting what would be taught in the classes right and if there are any errors its been a long time since I took Lassar's class. I used Mabinogi World Wiki a lot for help with magic descriptions, reading about the skills and reading the online version of the books. So thanks Mabi World Wiki! Anyway I meant to get more chapters up for you to read but I just didn't have time yesterday to write the others. **

**This is my last update until after Christmas because I'm going in for knee surgery the day I post this and I need time to recover. I'll be back writing in five or so days don't you worry! Sorry but medical stuff trumps this. Anyway Merry Christmas and enjoy your holiday!**

Chapter 5: Dreams and Magic

They stumbled into town sometime in mid-morning, bruised, injured but high in spirits with their success. They had fought all evening and night in that horrid dungeon and were running more on adrenaline and excitement than actual energy. Arlanta had gotten off the luckiest of the three; from what she could tell all she had was a nasty bruise on her head from falling down, a scrape on her fist from punching the golem and a few scratches from kicking and whirling. Yojimbo on the other hand had bruises all over, was limping and his side still ached from where the arrow had struck him. Valmayrick could feel his head pounding from striking it on the wall two times in a night and his back ached liked nobody's business. Also he had bled through his bandages again sometime long ago which only contributed to his nasty appearance. If their appearance as they strolled-or limped- through town didn't shock the villagers then nothing short of the world ending would scare them.

Dilys looked up from her potion kit in time to see a trio of very battered, tired adventurers enter. It was only after they were facing her that she realized who they were. "Valmayrick? What happened? Arlanta, Yojimbo what took you so long?"

"We had to fight off hordes of goblins, mimics, and skeletons before fighting some sort of rock monster. Needless to say it didn't go over so well with the monsters." Valmayrick drawled in a dry tone.

"But nothing can stop me!" Yojimbo boasted.

"Don't you mean us?" Arlanta corrected him.

"I have the herbs you wanted Dilys." Valmayrick interrupted, holding out a clump of dirt crusted green herbs.

"Great Valmayrick these will go a long way towards the healing potions Trefor ordered"

Dilys began patching them up, lecturing them all the while and insisted they stay at least until the next morning in the infirmary part of the Healer's House.

That night as our heroes slept a dream came to all of them.

"_Help me." A female voice whispered from the darkness. "Come to Tir Na Nog before our world is lost. Please you are my only hope."The voice came from a beautiful woman dressed in white with black wings identical to the statues of the goddess seen in Ciar dungeon._

The next morning found Arlanta much too early for her liking, and she groaned beneath her covers as the sun's golden rays slid across the room. Unfortunately for her the sun persisted and she reluctantly squinted open an eye. At first she didn't know where she was, as the room looked nothing like her room in the Inn and she was definitely not outside by the reservoir again but then she remembered. That exhausting fight, the walk to the village and then something about Dilys taking care of them came to her in a rush. She paused as something else came to mind. Hadn't there been some dream about a goddess too? Shaking her head she looked around and saw her friends not far from where she lay. Valmayrick was lying perfectly still, a bandage around his untidy blue hair and a couple beds over from him was Yojimbo-who despite his injuries was sprawled across the bed, and his covers were twisted showing white bandages in several spots. Sliding her feet down onto the wooden floor, she stood and walked across the room to the entrance. She tugged down her mini skirt, aware of the rips and tears in her outfit and trying to not show anything. Upon entering the front part of the Healer's House she found Dilys arguing with a tall man dressed head to toe in black studded leather armor. His helmet came down over the top of his face and only his mouth was visible.

"And I'm telling you, if I have to store one more piece of useless junk you call trophies here…"

"You'll what? C'mon Dilys don't be like that! Please I only need to store one more item! Please?"

Dilys glared at the man and spat out, "NO Trefor. That's N-O! Keep it up and not only will I personally chuck everything you own into the nearest bonfire but I will stop making your potions for you."

Trefor seemed surprised and spluttered, "B-but Dilys you can't do that! You're the healer! You have to help people!"

"People yes. Ignorant ungrateful louses like you, no."

Arlanta couldn't stop the giggle flying out. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but they were arguing so loudly her friends would be up any second to find out the cause of the noise. Besides it was just so funny.

They promptly turned to see the source and stared at Arlanta for a moment with shock and anger. Then Dilys hurried over and began scolding her for being out of bed. "Arlanta! What are you doing up? I thought I told you to stay in bed to rest!"

"But Dilys I feel fine. Really. I'm not that hurt anyway." Arlanta protested as Dilys was examining her.

Trefor studied the young woman before him and nodded. "So you and your friends are the little imps that went to Ciar and beat up Golem."

"Golem? What do you mean? How did you hear about that?"

"The whole village knows. The three of you walking in like you were makes news. And news travels fast. I'm impressed. I didn't realize it was three kids though. Young people surprise me all the time."

"Kids? Just how old do you think we are?"

"About fifteen or so. I don't know. Anyway tell your friends to come see me some time. I could show them some good skills for next time." Trefor walked out before he got yelled at again by Dilys.

Not long after Trefor left, the others woke and insisted on getting out of bed. After much pleading from them, Dilys allowed the three heroes to get dressed and prepare to leave. "I don't want you overdoing it. Especially you Valmayrick. You got injured pretty badly and I don't want a repeat performance of yesterday. And Yojimbo, don't do anything too strenuous that'll aggravate that arrow wound. Arlanta…well watch your head is all I can say. Now, scat. I have work to do." Dilys gave them all instructions before turning back to her work.

Valmayrick was just about to suggest he do some work for her today when she firmly said, "No. You can work tomorrow. Today I do not need your services."

The three walked outside into the clear morning air and sighed. "Alright if we can't work today what are we going to do?" Yojimbo asked.

"I know what I'm going to do. Go shopping. Then maybe I'll go visit Caitlin." Arlanta said looking at her ripped clothes with dismay.

"I think we should study magic." This came from Valmayrick as he began walking down the path to the town Square.

"Study magic? But why?" Arlanta said, jogging to keep up with him.

"What do we need magic for? All that nonsense won't do us any good. You need real muscles to fight not some sparkling light."

"Our fight has set me to thinking. Clearly if we want to avoid performances like yesterday…or two days ago whatever it was, then we must gain new skills. Magic would have helped tremendously in our fight against the skeletons."

Yojimbo snorted. "If that's how you want to spend your time, I'm going to go see Nora. It's all a bunch of nonsense anyway." He walked away from them as soon as they reached the Square.

"If you think it'll help. But can I go shopping first? My skirt is totally gone." Arlanta pleaded with Valmayrick.

"Alright, just make it fast."

A short time later Arlanta walked out in a new outfit, a purple and black dress with a bow on the middle. "Do you like it? Malcom called it the Magic School Uniform! It was a lot of gold though. Fifteen thousand. But I've dreamed of it for ages now and thanks to Ciar, I finally have enough." She chattered.

Valmayrick began walking down the path to the School, wincing as he felt the pain wash over him. It wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday but he would have to avoid anything too physically draining. Magic though could prove to be an excellent distraction from his depressing state of mind.

The two of them soon reached the school and, nodding a greeting to Ranald as they went, entered the building. Inside the building was a room crammed with books, long tables with beakers and more books spread on it with cushions everywhere. At the front, on a raised platform stood a small young woman dressed in a neatly pressed school uniform with vivid red hair and clear features. Behind her was a blackboard and a wide wooden desk stood off to the side of her. She spotted the two of them immediately. "You two come here. Who are you?"

Valmayrick walked up to the young woman who was clearly a teacher by the way she stood and gave a small bow. "I am Valmayrick and my companion is Arlanta. You must be Lassar the teacher of Magic."

"Valmayrick and Arlanta hmm? Don't you have a friend…Yojimbo I believe his name is?"

Arlanta spoke up in her usual cheery way, "Yep but he didn't want to come. He says magic is a bunch of nonsense andmmmmf" Her voice was cut off by Valmayrick clamping a hand down on her mouth before she could insult Lassar. He then removed it after she gave him a reproachful look.

"I apologize for Arlanta's comments. Yojimbo declined to attend as he had business elsewhere. But Arlanta and I would like to study magic under you after we pay the tuition of course." Valmayrick continued in a smooth tone of voice.

Lassar allowed a small smile to appear. She liked these two. "Very well. There are three classes in which you will learn how to cast Icebolt, Firebolt, and Lightningbolt. Each class contains three lessons which you must attend every day. The total time shall be nine days if you wish to take them all at once. The tuition for Icebolt and Firebolt are four thousand gold. Lightningbolt costs about seven thousand nine hundred gold. During these classes you will not only learn about casting the spell but about important laws of mana which you must follow. Do you agree?"

"We agree." Arlanta and Valmayrick chorused.

"Good. After I receive your payment for the first class we shall begin immediately." She accepted the gold and indicated for them to sit.

"The first thing you must understand is that Mana is all around us at all times. Mana comes from the moon Eweca and thus is strongest at night. This is why it is easiest to cast spells at night because the flow of mana in the environment increases from Eweca's light. Do you follow me so far?"

She waited for their nod of consent before continuing. "Icebolt is the first spell to study because it is the simplest way of gathering mana into a physical form used to attack. Icebolt is relatively quick to gather and due to its nature can be an effective tool for keeping enemies at bay. It is often thought of as a beginner's spell due to being the easiest to learn but when used properly it is a powerful tool. I'm afraid that's it for today. Come tomorrow and I shall teach you about casting the spell and the Law of Decreased Mana." Lasssar gestured for them to leave.

The next day they returned as soon as classes began. Sitting down they looked expectantly at Lassar. They didn't have long to wait.

"In order to cast Icebolt, you must be able to concentrate. Concentration is key in casting any spell and Icebolt is no exception. Focus your mind onto the surrounding area and feel the mana surrounding you. Then gather the moisture in the air and draw it together into a solid shape until you have a chunk of ice floating around you. This chunk of ice is as sharp as that sword of yours and twice as deadly when used correctly. Once you have one chunk of ice or Icebolt charged, you can charge again. Due to the nature of mana you may only charge up to five Icebolts. What is curious about Icebolt is the Law of Decreased Mana which states the amount of mana consumed in casting decreases with each subsequent amount until the total amount used is much less than if the amount remained the same. Tomorrow you will have your test in which you must cast the spell and successfully defeat a chosen enemy using the spell. Report to me at the usual time tomorrow."

That night sitting outside the Inn eating their dinner, Arlanta and Valmayrick discussed what they were learning. "I think this magic stuff is really cool! I can't wait to learn about the other spells."

"It does seem quite fascinating. The principles of using the mana to create physical shapes that can be used to defend oneself is intriguing and I would like to study the process more."

"You think we're going through this too fast?"

"Perhaps. But then Lassar is giving us the tools necessary to cast the spells, I suppose after that magic is a journey of self discovery in which one must study as they see fit."

Arlanta nodded then looked over at Valmayrick with concern in her eyes. "How are your wounds doing? I know it's been a couple days since we left the Healer's House and…"

"I am feeling much better. I believe I shall recover fully in short order." He stated. He was healing at a remarkable rate, something that Dilys had noted with a bit of astonishment. "Come let us go rest."

"Okay."

The next morning found them anxious to begin their testing. Lassar stood before them as she did every morning and began speaking. "Before I send you out I'd like to review what we've been studying the past two days. First mana is all around us due to the power of Eweca which is strongest at night when the moon comes out. Therefore the flow of mana increases at night and your spells will be more powerful and or most frequent at night due to the increased mana. Secondly Icebolt is charged into a total of five charges that can be then fired off individually as you see fit. To charge it, concentrate the moisture in the area into chunks of ice that will revolve around you until you choose a target. Finally the Law of Decreased Mana states that with each successive charge the amount of mana used will decrease until you have reached the max amount of charges. Thus the total amount of mana consumed is much less than if each charge cost the same amount of mana. Now I want you to go and practice this magic. Hunt down five gray wolves and return to me after you are done. That will conclude the class on Icebolt."

When they went to the fields across the Adellia stream of Tir Chonail they found groups of wolves roaming. Splitting up they searched out gray wolves and began to practice.

Arlanta frowned and began concentrating. _Gather the ice._ She imagined an ice shard shape forming around her. A sudden chill almost made her open her eyes as the temperature seemed to drop. _Focus on making five. They are real. Focus._ She cast again until she sensed five ice shapes surrounding her. Then she scanned the area looking for a wolf. There. She pointed and a couple icebolts hit the wolf. She focused again. _Come on…._ Two more appeared and she threw it at the wolf again before finishing it off with the remaining bolts. She did it! She gathered the mana into physical shape! Yes! She quickly dispatched four other wolves and found Valmayrick who had done the same. "That was really easy! It was much easier than learning those melee skills."

"The magic took a bit but I managed to use it successfully. Congratulations on your accomplishment." Valmayrick was glad that Arlanta seemed to find a skill she could do fairly easy. He had been concerned about how she would fare in combat but if she could cast magic then she could really help.

Arlanta smiled. She felt excitement. Maybe that was the reason she had gotten funny feelings in the past. Maybe it was the mana speaking to her. It might've seemed preposterous a few days ago but somehow she felt this connection to mana that nobody else seemed to have. At least not that Valmayrick and Yojimbo had indicated they had. Whatever her newfound gift at casting spells was, she couldn't wait for the next day to come.

"Firebolt. It is a magic revolving around the principle of magical fire as you might guess. Remember how mana comes from Eweca the moon? Heat energy used to heat the world and cast light upon it comes from Palala the sun. This is also where fire used to cast Firebolt comes from. Firebolt is a difficult spell to master because it requires a high level of concentration and an ability to intereact with the flow of mana."

The next day…

"By drawing in the heat energy from your environment into one point you can summon up a ball of pure fire, that is, fire not requiring something to burn nor the heat to burn it. Just as to cast Icebolt a certain temperature must be maintained to keep the spell from dissipating, so it must be for Firebolt. By drawing the energy into one place you create a fireball that when used will burn and sear through the enemy in one powerful blast. Unlike Icebolt which may be fired off separately due to its nature, Firebolt is fired off all at once as a giant blast of fire and heat. Like Icebolt, Firebolt may only be charged up to five times so keep this in mind when casting. Now about the attack rate. As you continue charging the fireball will increase in size and power. So if the first bolt causes a set amount of damage the second bolt causes a little bit more amount of damage resulting in a higher total. Each charge is stronger than the next and allows you to choose how strong an attack you wish to use. Tomorrow you will practice after we review."

The third day…

"Heat energy used to warm the world and give light to the world comes from Palala the sun. This is also where you draw the heat from to cast fireballs or Firebolt. In order to cast this you need a high level of concentration as drawing the energy in can be quite difficult for beginners. In order to cast, draw all the heat from the environment into a single point until a Firebolt appears. As you charge it, each successive charge will be more powerful than the last and when you reach a total of five charges you cast the spell at the intended target. Firebolt will burn the enemy, engulfing it in one massive fireball that will certainly hurt it. All the charges will go at once and they cannot be separate like Icebolt is. Remember to choose how much power you want depending on your situation. As before, hunt down five gray wolves."

If Arlanta had found Icebolt easy to use, Firebolt proved to be more of a challenge-and yet easier too. _ Gather the heat together and make fire. Picture it. Draw the mana together._ Concentrating fiercely, she noticed a ball of fire forming before her with something close to delight. The spell was harder, and the firebolts didn't come as quickly as the icebolts had but each one filled her with more delight. Choosing a gray wolf that was eyeing a plump sheep she threw her spell at it and cheered as the fire engulfed the wolf-but not the sheep. Unlike Icebolt which required a few more charges of the bolts to kill a wolf, this killed it with one strike She joined Valmayrick on the walk back to the village and noticed he had some scratches where a wolf had rushed him. "Something wrong Val?" She said using the nickname Yojimbo had once used.

He was frowning. "I don't like this spell as much. It seems a bit unstable. Letting it go all at once is fine if the enemy dies right away but the time necessary to charge a bolt leaves something to be desired. Perhaps this Lightningbolt spell will be more of my style."

Lassar was waiting for them the next morning. "The last class is about Lightningbolt. As with the other classes the first day is the principle of the element, the second is casting the spell and any Law or strategy involved with the use of the spell and the third is a review before practice."

"Alright!" Arlanta shouted with excitement but quickly settled down at the stern look Lassar sent her way.

"In understanding electric magic it is best if you understand about lightning. The energy that surrounds us-not to be confused with mana- is called Erg. Before a lightning strike, Erg splits into two polarities of energy that accumulate energy until there is an explosion of energy down to the earth. This is when the balance is broken and there is a transfer of energy from the polarity with a higher energy source to the other one with a lower source. Using this theory one is able to designate themselves as the polarity with the higher energy source and the target being the source of the lower one resulting in a transfer-or lightning strike."

The following day Lassar continued her lesson.

"During the transfer the lightning strike will continue until the Erg is depleted into the air and the environment reaches a level of balance once more. Like the other bolt spells you have learned there is a limit of five charges but there is also a time limit. The Lightningbolt can only be charged for about fifteen seconds due to the level of mana one requires to cast and because maintain the level of polarity necessary to cast the spell is difficult to maintain for longer periods. Once the enemy is struck they will be stunned from the effects of the energy explosion and from the equalizing effect of the environment. Lightningbolt can attack multiple times like in nature, something that is called chain lightning. When it is cast upon a single enemy with no others in the vicinity they are struck multiple times as the chain lightning will continue to strike. Each strike will not increase in damage and thus the bonus of this is merely the length of the attack. There is also another feature unique to lightning and electric magic. Lightningbolt can fuse with other lightningbolts provided there are other spell casters in the area. Suppose you charge five lightningbolts and your friend does the same. The magic will fuse together creating a Lightningbolt stronger than if you cast it individualy. If another comes and casts as well this is added. The limit is three people with a maxium of fifteen strikes. The last thing you should know is the Law of Decreased Mana. When Lightningbolt is charged multiple times the damage decreases with each charge but the amount of mana remains the same. Tomorrow is the review."

The last day of lessons arrived along with a sense of excitement between the two friends. Even Valmayrick who was quite somber usually was eager to learn. Arlanta was exploding with energy and it was clear she couldn't wait to practice this spell as well. "Maybe you should save some of that energy for spell casting." Valmayrick said.

"Oh stop being so serious Val! I'm happy!"

"Quit calling me that."

"Why? Yoji started it."

"Yoji? Do you have a nickname now too?"

Arlanta mumbled something.

"What?"

"He called me Arly. What a stupid name."

"Probably in payback for calling him Yoji."

Arlanta stuck her tongue out at Valmayrick before turning her attention to Lassar who was waiting for them to finish.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry Lassar." They chorused together.

She shook her head. They were certainly strange she thought. "Let's review. Around us is energy called Erg. Erg splits into two polarities that accumulate energy until a balance is broken and there is a transfer of energy from the polarity with a higher energy level to the other. To cast the spell gather the energy from yourself and the environment to designate yourself as the higher polarity and the target will be the polarity with a lower level. The more charges you charge the damage decreases although the mana stays the same. There is a maximum of five bolts and it can be maintained for fifteen seconds due to the trouble in maintaining polarity for that long. Lightningbolt has the potential to hit multiple enemies but the first strike to the intended target will be the strongest. Chain Lightning occurs when three or fewer people charge together creating up to fifteen charges. Now go and hunt five gray wolves like before to complete your lessons."

Arlanta stood near a wolf concentrating fiercely on casting the spell. Several times she thought she saw a flicker of light appear only for it to disappear. Biting her lip she closed her eyes focusing on casting as Lassar had said. _Gather the energy together._ Goosebumps appeared on her skin as a tingly feeling surrounded her. _Higher polarity. More energy._ The hair on her neck stood up as the tingly feeling continued. _The target has lower level. Attack._ A crack sounded as the wolf reeled and she grinned. _Again!_ Another crack and it reeled once more. She ran forward and did a whirling attack to finish it off. She looked over to where Valmayrick was and saw to her astonishment he had killed three wolves in the time it took for her to kill one. How was he doing that so easily? Then she focused, drawing her energy in again. This time the wolf flew back from the force of the white blue lightning attack. After some difficulty and a few scratches later she managed to defeat her wolves. She was startled by clapping; Val had been watching her.

"Not so hard now is it?"

"Oh hush electric boy." She scowled as she marched away. She then heard what sounded like laugther and she turned around quickly. "What?"

"Your…hair. It's all puffy!" Val began laughing, suddenly looking very young and carefree.

Arlanta frowned and felt her hair-only to discover it was standing straight up and around her. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! MY HAIR!"

**A/N: There you go. A nice humorous touch to end a dry chapter. Wish me luck! Or at least think about it. Anyway I'll see you soon. In the meantime _Have a holly jolly Christmas!_ Rip open those presents, eat the candy canes, stuff your face with Christmas ham or tofu turkey whatever ya eat and just have fun. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Of Bears and Men

Usual Disclaimer: There is no chance in Erinn, Tir Na Nog, our world or any other that I own Mabinogi. Mabinogi, the NPCs, Curious Bears that spell, the village, or any other thing is the property of Nexon and its affiliates. The story line which is based on Generation 1 also belongs to them. Only Arlanta, Valmayrick, and Yojimbo belong to me basically.

**A/N: Here it is! The much awaited update! First off a big big apology to my readers. I'm super sorry about taking like 3 weeks to update. I've had medical issues as you know, and I also had to deal with school. I was very busy studying for my semster finals so I didn't get time to write until a couple days ago as the finals were ongoing. First off the surgery went great, and my knee is getting stronger every day. I'm not totally better but I'm on my way thanks to the Doctor and all those wonderful nurses! Thanks! Anyway the finals are over now and a new semester starts next week with fresh grades blah blah blah. Anyway thank you all so much for waiting and thanks to AKAAkira for your review! It really helped! Anyway I should warn you guys this has a good fight in it and there will be blood so take note of the Teen rating! I'm not gonna waste time with witty remarks as you just want to read this so thank you and here it is! **

Arlanta, Valmayrick and Yojimbo were sitting on the ground overlooking the Adelia stream by the bridge connecting the Inn to the Windmill. It was morning time and as they were eating some strawberries that Arlanta had purchased the day before on her daily trip to the bakery(When she wasn't working for Deian, she hung around the bakery helping out Caitlin in exchange for discounts on the food) when a whoosh of wings was heard. Three strawberry sticky faces turned upwards as three tawny owls soared towards them. In perfect unison the parchment scrolls dropped into the humans laps while the owls flew away into the distance.

Valmayrick quipped, "Duty calls." Owls had delivered messages and quests to them before for one thing or another.

Yojimbo groaned, "If I have to cut grain for Alyssa one more time I'm going to…"

Valmayrick cut in, "Relax it's from Duncan…At least mine is."

Arlanta wiped her fingers on her skirt before opening her missive. "Hey mine too!"

"Use a napkin you savage. Here. Lucky for you I have spares." Valmayrick passed a spider silk handkerchief to her as he spoke.

Yojimbo swallowed the last of his breakfast as he was reading the parchment. "Find an earring? This has to be a joke."

"Duncan is not a practical joker. This earring must be important."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go see Duncan!" Arlanta jumped up.

"How about for you to learn some manners such as not wiping everything on your dress," Valmayrick teased her.

She merely stuck her tongue out at him and started walking.

"She does realize we're going to the snowfields and not to Duncan first?" Yojimbo said in an undertone to Valmayrick.

"10,9,8,7,6,5…" Val began counting.

"OHHH the snowfields! I knew that."

"Pay up. You're off." Yoji muttered.

"Dammit," as he passed over five hundred gold.

Arly whirled around and planted her fists on her hips. "Are you guys done being stupid? Come on already. That earring won't find itself!"

"Coming Mom," The boys chorused.

"Boys," She muttered as she resumed her walk.

North of the village, they came across an archway identical to the one in the Forest of Souls. They walked up on to it and waited. The magic pulsed and the all too familiar light engulfed them.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the intense cold. A freezing wind bit into anything and everything. Snow lay in deep clumps and the trees were loaded with the white powder. "I d-didn't know s-snow was this cold!" She chattered.

Val just smirked at her from inside his slender blue robe. "I told you a robe would come in handy."

"But those sandals were to die for!" She responded about the sandals she now wore.

"Congratulations now you've got the chance." Yojimbo had no problems in his leather armor and high boots.

"Let's just find that earring and get out of this frozen wasteland," She said grumpily.

He stood amongst the trees, ignoring the wind that attacked everything around him and watching as the three humans tromped through the snowdrifts. His face was covered by a white mask with a strange red symbol on it, and his form was hidden by the long black robe. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handful of parchment with more of the strange symbol on them and suddenly let them loose into the wind. He cast a silent spell, hands moving up and down in a few brief motions before falling to his side as he watched them go. Sharp pain ridden yelps from the slinking gray dogs told him the scrolls had found their mark. He faded back into the trees, prepared to watch the spectacle he had begun.

Arlanta was stepping through the snow with great care as she shivered and wondered how they were going to find an earring in the middle of a snowy forest when yelps met her ears. Stopping, she listened for the source. The yelp sounded like wolves but different…higher pitched and not quite the same sound. "What was that?"

Yojimbo was about to retort something rude when he heard it too. Only it wasn't yelps now so much as…howling. Howling like he hadn't heard before. Heart beating he pulled his short sword. Musashi was still with him but he had told Yojimbo that soon the time of parting would come. "Get ready."

Valmayrick drew his sword and backed into where his friends were standing, looking off into two directions. With him they formed a three way circle, keeping their backs to each other, ready to fight any enemy. Time in Ciar and training on wolves in the fields outside of the village had taught them this. He listened for the sound again, "….Sounds like coyotes. But something is wrong."

Drawing Kajiyumi, Arlanta strung the bow, and inserted an arrow. She could hear the howls very clearly now. They were coming fast. Tensing, she felt a surge of energy wash away her feelings of cold as her body prepared to fight. In that split second before they came, time seemed to slow down almost. It was perfectly silent, the calm before the storm. Then the forms burst from the trees. Promptly she raised her bow and let loose with a powerful attack she had recently learned called Magnum Shot. She grinned as the coyote reeled backwards from her blow and she reloaded her bow before shooting again in rapid succession.

Valmayrick hurled the lightning bolt at the coyote in the center of four charging him and his eyes lit up as all four reeled from the lightning. Ozone hung in the air as he called it again before readying to slash with his metal blade.

Yojimbo had no bow or magic with which to stun the enemy before they reached him (at least not yet. After watching his friends practice spells he had wanted to try one but he wasn't confident on using Icebolt without proper training and there was no way he was letting on he wanted it to his friends) so he waited for the coyotes to draw close before he attacked.

The first of the coyotes reached Yojimbo and leaped at him, intending to take him down while snarling fiercely in their throats. Pain flooded them and blood flew high in the air before splattering into the snow in drops as the human countered their attack with a quick whirlwind of hurt.

Arlanta shoved a coyote away that had leaped at her before she could shoot it, and quickly peppered the gray creatures with arrows as fast as she could. But it wasn't enough and she was forced to retaliate by shoving back and using leverage to send them flying away from her. The good news was that she no longer felt the cold. If anything she felt hot.

Valmayrick was holding them off with his skilled swordsmanship but he knew eventually the three friends would have to separate in order to do the maximum damage. Right now they held back, too afraid of completing maneuvers entirely for fear of hurting their allies. He was reluctant at the same time as leaving their backs exposed could prove to be a grave mistake unless these coyotes gave up or died.

Arlanta suddenly dove out of the way as three coyotes leapt for her at once, sliding through the snow and coming up away from her friends. Jumping up she cast firebolt as fast as she could before hurling the fire at the coyotes. The coyotes had crashed together in mid air and fell to the snow so when they got up and turned around, they were unprepared for the fire spell. Drawing another arrow she pulled her bow up, aimed, and fired at the one who had been the leader in the aggressive charge on her. Her powerful attack hit it square in the chest and with a yelp of pain it collapsed, dead. She slung another couple arrows at the coyotes but her luck at shooting had run out for they missed completely, embedding themselves in a nearby tree. She swung her eyes back in time to see them leap for her and before she could react they had knocked her down into a snarling mass of white where she couldn't see a thing. There was pain as their snapping jaws and scrabbling claws found a target and she sensed blood flowing freely. If it was hers or the beasts, she could not tell. Desperately she struggled and she felt herself lose grip of her bow and quiver as she rolled in the snow trying to get loose of her enemy.

Yojimbo knew staying in one place although ideal could not always win the battle and this was one of them. Using his blade to slash deep into the bodies of the coyotes he also rolled forward but came up blocking as they snapped at him too. He had killed two already but there were still three more coming at him. One of the beasts had been attacking Arlanta but when she had vanished in the fight he killed the one that looked weakest just before he felt the blast of heat wash over him as she killed another and injured the other two. Not that he had time to think exactly but Yojimbo was keeping count in his head and knew four coyotes had leapt at each of them giving a grand total of twelve. Blocking an attack with his sword he quickly swung it around and shoved the blade deep into the body of the beast. Pulling it out he had no time to watch it fall as his other two came rushing at him. Kicking up a clump of loose snow into the vision of the creatures he raced in with his blade cutting a long deep cut on both of the chests before the snow had fallen. One of them was now looking very weak but it continued to snarl at him with glowing red eyes. That was when he noticed it. The eyes of these things were red. Not yellow or green like they should have been but red. He noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye as the other one attempted to slip behind him to attack. Just before it leaped, he side stepped allowing it's forward momentum to carry it into its heavily wounded friend. The force was too much and the latter died instantly while the other lay stunned. Yojimbo dispatched it before it rose up and stood for a second to regain his wits. Breathing heavily, he looked around and noticed the scene was chaos. Arlanta was nowhere to be seen but large black scorch marks in the snow and heavy patches of spilt blood indicated she was causing carnage. Valmayrick lunged in for the kill as he watched, neatly dispatching it with one smooth motion as he faced the last one of his bunch. The smell of ozone drifted over, indicating most of his batch had been fried. Valmayrick gracefully finished as he thought and looked around also. Running again, only to Valmayrick's side he scanned the countryside, willing for Arlanta to show up. _Come on Blondie. Don't tell me you couldn't beat off a pack of flea bags_.

"Where's Arly?" The question both dreaded popped out at the same time from the lips and they looked aghast at the grim conclusion of her disaperance. Then a scream rang out and a muffled roar from the snowdrift about twenty feet away sent snow flying upwards. Both boys began running. Skidding to a halt they noticed one gray body lying not far from where the other two were lying dead which left….the one in the middle of the snow bank that was pure black from burns. From up the snow bank, movement flashed and suddenly a lone biped wavered in the snow uncertainly.

Sometime during the invisible scuffle in the snow she had managed to uppercut one on the jaw and the resulting crack had sent it rolling away. Another crack later and she was sure both she and the remaining one had rolled over the first, killing it. Somehow she ended up in the snowdrift and when pain had seared through her, she had had enough. With a scream of rage she exploded all the magic she could muster into her fire spell and knew it was dead. Now as she stood, the pain she had ignored in her fight came flooding back and the result left her gasping for breath. Her world spun around her and she trembled with merely standing up. Before she could focus on that too much, bile rose up and staggering forward she threw up into the snow.

Yojimbo's first thought about her appearance was immediately how good it was to see her alive. Then he noticed she looked terrible. Her blond hair was messy and everywhere, her face was pale, and those blue eyes of hers looked wild. Her dress had rips in it, and she was gasping for breath while her injuries on her arms and legs bled freely. And then she threw up. "Arlanta!"

Valmayrick was scanning the area when he noticed something wooden lying on the ground. Picking it up he noticed the quiver lying nearby with arrows scattered out of it. Some were snapped in half but most were intact. He gathered her bow and arrows before walking to where Arlanta was heaving. When she had finished, he quipped with an eyebrow raised, "Lose something?"

She turned her head weakly and saw a blue blur settle in to Valmayrick who was holding something. "Not funny….hey…is that…my bow?" She walked over to him but her world suddenly spun again and suddenly she was slipping down the slope until-WHAM! She slammed into something…or someone. Yojimbo had caught her. "Never thought I'd be grateful for a big lummox like you." She muttered trying to grin. She felt herself being set down carefully and then watched as Valmayrick came back over to her.

Examining Arlanta, he found to his relief her injuries were nowhere near mortal. Instead she had several bite marks on her arms and deep scratches on her legs. Her head looked like it might have hit something hard and she had definite bruising on her face and body (her dress maintained her modesty but there were some rips in the torso area that showed bruises already). Digging out his bandages he patched her up and shoved a large red potion into her hands. "Drink it."

The potion looked bigger than the normal ones Val carried around but she gulped it as quick as she could. Her dizziness and nausea cleared, and she felt strength returning to her although her head still ached and her legs and arms hurt like hell.

"Feeling better?" He asked with concern.

"I think so. What happened to those coyotes anyway? It was like they were possessed or something?" She looked up with concern.

Val frowned then shrugged. "I don't know but we need to find that earring. Let's just find it and get out before we're ambushed again."

Nodding, Arlanta got up and followed her friends down the snowy road they had been on before this ambush. Soon they came across a wide field filled with rows and columns of snowmen, all looking identical. "What the…?"She gasped.

"What are we, Search and Rescue? How we're supposed to find one little earring in a bunch of snowmen? Anybody got any clues?" Yojimbo rolled his eyes. This quest was becoming more and more of a nuisance.

Val rifled through his bag and pulled out the scrap of parchment. Scanning it he nodded before tucking it away neatly. "We're to look for the snowmen with exactly sixteen teeth. Alright, we should spread out and look for it."

"Shouldn't somebody stand guard?" Yoji asked him.

"Hmm you're right. I'll stand guard then while you and Arly search." Val responded.

Arly was already shaking her head. "No Val. I'll stand guard. You and Yojimbo can go search while I keep a lookout. I'm the archer anyway so I can drive them off best at first. Plus my magic will aid too."

Val opened his mouth to counter this but just shrugged anyway and turned away to begin the search. "Alright Yoji you start on that side while I take this side. We'll go up and down each column until we find it. Arly you keep watch somewhere."

Arly nodded before taking up a ready stance as she began to walk back and forth by the snowmen. Her eyes scanned the area as she kept watch for any more attacks.

As the boys began searching, they noted mentally that they could be at this for quite some time especially as it required counting of teeth on every single snowman. Up and down they went, peering closely at the snowmen, lips moving silently as they counted, and sometimes recounted. Still the snowmen with exactly sixteen teeth could not be found no matter what they did. Ten teeth, twenty teeth, fourteen teeth. To make matters worse it began to snow, which made it even colder and harder to determine how many teeth a snowman had. Finally just four snowmen down and about south of another portal was the snowman with sixteen teeth.. Val and Yoji both arrived at the same time and after counting let out a cheer. "FOUND IT!"

Arly whirled from her current position staring away from the snowman and tensed hearing the shout. She relaxed when she saw nothing but the boys standing in the midst of the snowman like bright splashes of color on an canvas.

The boys began searching the snowman trying to find the earring but no luck. It was just a simple snowman grinning at them with sixteen teeth. Groaning they wondered if they had gotten it wrong.

"Try again?" Val said as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

Yoji scowled and let loose a string of curses that weren't fit for polite company. Then he kicked the snowman with a vicious kick that eloquently expressed his feelings.

As the snowman shook from the force of his foot something gold and shiny flashed at them as it fell down into the loose snow at the base of the snowman.

"Yoji you can't let your anger dictate your actions, " Val began to lecture him.

Yoji suddenly swooped down and picked the tiny object up, brushing the snow off it as he did. "Hey I think this is it!"

Val frowned. "What? Let me see that." He took the earring and determined it had to be it. "Well this is it alright. Come on let's go."

Arly waited for them to arrive at her spot. "Well?"

Yoji broke in with a wide grin and excited voice, "We found it! Or rather I did. We thought we got the wrong one so I kicked it hard and out came the earring. Thanks to me we got it!"

Val rolled his eyes. "Blind luck. I don't think curses and reverting to physical violence is the best way to express yourself or a useful tool in finding lost objects."

"Oh please. If I hadn't gotten angry enough TO kick it we'd still be searching this not so great winter wonderland." Yoji saunterd off.

Arly giggled and followed him while Val trailed behind muttering under his breath.

After some time they left the Southern Field of Sidhe Sneacha and walked through the village to arrive at Duncan's.

"We found it Duncan!" Arly bounced forwards, swiping the earring out of Val's hand as she did so.

Duncan took the earring and smiled at the thee young people. "Well done. I knew you would be able to. Say have you heard of the bear in the Northern Field of Sidhe Sneacha?"

The three friends looked at each with confusion.

"I see not. Why don't you try locating him?"

"What for?" Valmayrick asked with a frown.

"There is a rumor that the bear is somebody important but many don't believe it. I'd like to confirm it for myself."

"A bear?" Val asked skeptically.

"Indulge an old Chief like myself. Oh I also hear he likes mana herbs so bring some along as a gift." Duncan smiled at them again.

Val was about to protest but Yoji stomped on his foot and affirmed. "Sure thing Duncan. It might be fun." Saying this he walked off.

Arly giggled again as she ran to catch up leaving Val who was snarling under his breath with more curses.

After Val had caught up with them they continued on their trip north once again passing through the first portal and walking through the snow. They passed by the spot of the ambush with no incident letting a sigh out as they went. The three stood on the second portal and waited. A flash of light later they resumed their trip northwards noting the path here was much smaller and there were more coyotes roaming in the not so distant distance. Other than some growls though, the coyotes kept their distance apparently being wary of humans.

Just as Arly was going to suggest some sort of break, they arrived at a large gray platform that again looked just like the portals had. "Is it just me or do all these arches and platforms look like they stepped outta I-have-no-imagination-in-fashion Monthly?"

"I'm sure there's a reason for the uniformity." Val said, ever the thoughtful yet practical one.

Yoji just snorted. "Okay where's this bear? He better not keep me waiting or I'll have something to say." He flexed his biceps as he spoke.

Right on cue a large brown bear ambled onto the platform from his nap behind it. He spotted the travelers and looked at them with a curious look in his liquid black eyes.

Feeling silly, Val stepped up to the bear and spoke to it. "Er, are you really some sort of important person? Are you even human?"

The bear just looked at him.

Val scowled. "Great Duncan just had to send us on this stupid goose hunt. I knew this was a waste of time." He muttered pessimistically as he turned his back on the bear. This day had gone from okay to bad to just plain horrible. He was ready to crawl into his bedroll and call quits.

The bear sniffed the air and ambled up behind the young man to where his partially open backpack was. It rudely shoved his muzzle in the opening.

Feeling the breath on the back of his neck, Val froze. He looked at his companions who were both giggling while attempting to look concerned. "What's wrong?"

"That-that bear…!" Arly doubled over with laughter.

"Bear?" Val repeated. He felt something large and furry bump his head and the breath returned to the back of his neck. Slowly he turned around to see the bear just inches from him. Gulping he stared at it. "Don't you know it's rude to search somebody's belongings?" He joked weakly expecting the bear to kill him then and there.

The bear just blinked at him while somehow giving him a dirty look in frustration.

Val was frowning at it before he remembered Duncan's words. _I hear it likes mana herbs._ He pulled off his pack and pulled out a handful of mana herbs. "This what you looking for?"

The bear sniffed again before grabbing the mana herbs with huge teeth. It ate them greedily and seemed quite happy.

"So erm, are you….?"

The bear lumbered past Valmayrick and scratched out a name in the snow. Then it carefully backed up onto the platform.

The word in the snow simply spelled out _Tarlach_.

Arly gaped in astonishment that the bear could actually spell; Yoji was still shocked over the bear not eating any of them; and Val was astonished that a bear somehow being a person if that was what the name really meant. "We better tell Duncan." He spoke in a somewhat shocked voice.

The others nodded and followed after him, but not before sneaking glances over their shoulders at the mysterious bear that could spell. The trip back to the village seemed to fly by as the late afternoon began to stretch into twilight.

"So he really is Tarlach? Fascinating." Duncan mused.

"What's the big deal anyhow Chief?" Yoji retorted.

"Tarlach is the name of one of the Three Legendary Warriors."

"Three Legendary Warriors?" Arly echoed.

"Oh you won't have heard of it yet I suppose. Why don't you try asking around the village for information?"

Val frowned but decided that would be the thing to do. "Okay. We better hurry though because it's getting dark soon." He noted the sun was beginning to set.

The villagers didn't seem to know much.

Caitlin looked up from she was tidying up the store and shook her head regretfully. "Sorry Arlanta but I don't really know about that."

Nora smiled sympathicaly to Yojimbo. "Nope sorry."

Dilys also denied. "No I don't know about that. Valmayrick can you please go ask somebody else? I'm rather busy here."

Malcolm shook his blond hair and returned to sweeping the General Store. "Can't say I know something when I don't. Sorry Arlanta."

Bebhinn shook her dark hair and her blue eyes twinkled regretfully at Yojimbo. "Nope."

Valmayrick stared frustrated as Endelyon outside the church also denied his question. "I'm afraid I can't answer you. I do wish you luck in finding out."

Arlanta,Valmyarick and Yojimbo met up by the school as it was the last place to visit(they had decided a trip to Deian, Ferghus the blacksmith or Trefor way up north was out of the question due to the distance. Besides those three were highly unlikely to know anything.) "Now what?" Val groaned.

"Beats me. Can't we just go to sleep and try again in the morning?" Yojimbo yawned.

Arly began walking towards the school without saying anything.

"Where are you going?" Valmayrick asked.

"To Lassar. I think she might know." Arly passed through the entrance to the school, and walked up to the building, nodding a greeting at Ranald as she did so.

The boys ran to catch up with her, and did so just outside the building. "Why Lassar?"

"Well who better to explain a Legend nobody seems to know about and a bear that likes mana herbs and knows how to spell than a magic teacher?"

"You've got a point there." Val admitted.

"Can we just hurry this up? I'm beat." Yoji yawned again which set off a round of yawning from his friends.

Arlanta entered the building with her friends close behind. She walked through the room and up to Lassar who was cleaning the blackboard. "Lassar? May we speak with you?"

Lassar turned around and blinked surprised at the visitors. Then she smiled at them. "Alright."

"Do you know anything about the Three Legendary Warriors?"

Lassar looked intrigued. "How did you hear about that?"

"Do you know about it?" Arlanta asked politely.

Lassar sighed. "I do but I can't explain very well. You need to speak with Stewart the Magic Teacher in Dunbarton. You can find him at the school there."

"Dunbarton?" the startled exclamation came from the tired Yojimbo.

"Where's Dunbarton?" Val asked.

"Are you sure?" Arlanta asked with dismay.

"Of course. Now is there anything else…?"

Shocked, the friends shook their head and exited the building.

"How're we going to get there?" Yojimbo asked.

"How big is Dunbarton?" Arlanta inquired.

Valmayrick held up a hand to stem the questions from his friends. "I don't know but I do know we need to go get some rest. Let's think about this in the morning."

So the three friends set up camp by the reservoir simply because it was nearby and prepared to go to sleep. After gulping down a late dinner of meat that had been frozen most of the day from their time in the snow and finally thawed out by the fire, they crawled into the bedrolls. But as they drifted off, a single question and fear remained in their minds. _What was this Dunbarton?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wizards and Trees

Disclaimer: If I really owned anything but our three hereos would I be writing this story at all? Mabinogi, NPCs, skills, the world and monsters belong to Nexon Corporation and their affliates. Even the plot is based off of Generation 1.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about nearly taking two weeks to update; I didn't mean to slip again. Believe me I have been working on it steadily but I've had a lot of things to do. School has been swamping me with homework, and I have several doctor's appointments for different reasons and all prevent me from writing as I'd like to. Sorry but my grades and my health tend to come first. Anyway there is a nice fight in here, nothing too graphic though and I'm weaving a subplot into the story as I go. **

"Dilys?" The question came from Valmayrick who stood inside the Healer's House where he waited for her to finish going over some papers on her table.

"Done! Oh, did you want something Valmayrick?" Dilys looked up distractedly with a tiny frown on her face.

"Yes I needed to tell you that I'll be leaving shortly."

"Leaving for where?"

"I'm going on a journey and I'll be gone several days. I won't be back for some time." Valmayrick smiled apologetically.

Dilys blinked for a few moments, absorbing this information. Then in a saddened voice, "Good luck on your journey then. I'm sorry to see you leave."

"I'll miss you too. Keep a bed open for me; I'll be back."

"Don't worry, I will. Right where you normally sleep," she responded.

Yojimbo scuffed his foot in the dirt as he tried to think of the best way to say goodbye. Finally he looked up with dark eyes bright with unshed tears into Nora's blue ones. "I have to go. I'm….leaving and I won't be back for awhile." He blurted out roughly.

"Leaving? Why?" Nora bright smile dimmed and she bit her lip suddenly.

"I…I have to. I've gotta go so I won't see you again." As much as he tried to be tough about it, he thought his voice cracked just a bit. Stupid emotions he thought.

Nora gulped back her feelings, and she managed to pull herself together-somewhat. "The best of luck to you, Yojimbo. Thanks for all your hard work around the Inn." She gave him an uncertain smile.

He nodded brusquely and began walking away quickly, before he changed his mind and just stayed regardless of some Goddess.

Arlanta bounced into the bakery with something considerably less than her usual cheer. Her lack of a greeting did not go unnoticed by Caitlin who

was arranging fresh bread on the shelves.

"Arlanta what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Arlanta shook her head and said in a quiet voice, "No. Nothing happened."

"Then what's wrong?" Caitlin was growing concerned for her young assistant. Arlanta had always rushed in with lots of smiles after coming from her job as sheep shearer for Deian.

"I'm going on a journey and I won't be back for some time. So I'm saying goodbye so you don't get worried when I don't show up for work." Arlanta explained in a rush of words.

Used to the deluge of information that Arlanta tended to throw at people, Caitlin understood her almost immediately. Instead of responding, she calmly began putting loaves of bread and chunks of cheese in a bag. When she had finished loading the bag with food she handed this to Arlanta.

Arlanta looked confused. "What's this?"

"This is food for your journey. You don't want to be getting hungry now do you?"

"But I can't just accept this! Let me pay you for it."

But Caitlin was shaking her head no. "You already have by helping me out so much around here. Besides what's some food between friends?"

Arlanta opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. She didn't want to just abscond with free stuff but she also recognized that this was Caitlin's way of saying goodbye. "Alright then. If you insist, thank you very much. I'll write you some time maybe." Arlanta tucked the bag away in her backpack then, rushed at Caitlin to give her a hug.

Startled, Caitlin hugged back and released the girl a moment later.

"Okay 'bye then!" Arlanta waved and turning around ran out of the bakery.

Valmayrick stood by the bank, waiting for his friends. After scanning the area, he spotted them coming towards him and waved to indicate his position. "Said your farewells?" he inquired.

Arlanta nodded and seemed to be excited about something, as she was visibly bouncing up and down.

Yojimbo on the other hand, wore a scowl and kept staring at the ground.

Valmayrick eyed his friends but decided not to pry. So he posed a different question to them, "Who should we get directions from?"

"Your mom?" Yojimbo muttered sarcastically.

"What mom?" Arlanta said confused.

Valmayrick repressed a sigh. "He's just being sarcastic Arly. Well since neither of you can think of something, I say we should ask Bebhinn. She is a banker so perhaps she knows the way to Dunbarton."

"Ohhh. That sounds like a good idea!" Arlanta moved past Valmayrick, into the bank.

Valmayrick followed her but not after making sure Yojimbo was coming. Once his eyes had adjusted to the inside, he calmly made his way to the counter.

Bebhinn was a pretty young lady with dark skin, hair and brilliant blue eyes who tended to be quite talkative. She reminded one of Arlanta in that respect. Upon spotting Valmayrick she flashed him a smile and cheerfully asked, "What's up Valmayrick? Do you need anything?"

"Do you happen to have directions to Dunbarton?"

"Dunbarton huh? Sure I can give you directions. What do you need to go there for?"

"We just have some business to take care of there. What are the directions?"

"I'll do you one better, I'll give you a map. No don't give me that look. I have plenty trust me. I'm a banker so I got maps of anywhere there are banks. Do you just want Dunbarton or would you like more places; maybe Bangor or Emain Macha?"

"Dunbarton will be fine."

Arlanta broke in, "Aww can we take the ones for Bangor and Emain Macha too? They might come in handy!"

Valmayrick frowned at her but it was too late to say no to Bebhinn. So he accepted the maps and put them away in his backpack. "Thank you for the maps."

Bebhinn beamed at him. "Sure, it's no problem! Good luck with your business there, and be sure to come back here soon! Don't forgot this place alright?"

"I could never forget. Goodbye." Valmayrick exited the building. As they walked out and through the village, he shook his head. They didn't need all those maps just yet but he supposed it was better to get them now. Still Arlanta needed to not wantonly ask for every little thing. "Arlanta you shouldn't just interrupt like that. We can't always get every little thing."

"I figured we might need those maps someday. Since Bebhinn was willing to get them for us now, why not just accept? What if sometime we needed those maps and the banker we ask isn't so generous? Then what are we going to do?"

"Next time just don't interrupt like that. Draw me aside to ask, but don't say it in front of the person. Think first."

"Sometimes it's better to be spontaneous. Besides if you go through life thinking EVERYTHING through, you'll miss a lot." Arlanta brushed her hand through the waving golden grain in the farmland. She bent down quickly and came up with a strand of straw that she stuck in her mouth.

"But never thinking will get you in a lot of trouble too." He shot back.

"Awww come on. Lighten up Val! What's wrong anyhow?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Val turned away still visibly upset.

"Who cares anyway…" Yojimbo interjected darkly.

"Okay what's with you two? You guys get any gloomier the storm clouds are going to run away from you two like a shot." Arlanta clasped her hands together behind her head, elbows pointed skyward as she artfully chewed on the straw. To complete the look, she kicked a bit of dirt as she walked.

"There is nothing wrong. Just drop it already. And get that straw out of your mouth. It's filthy." Val snapped.

Arlanta ignored this and continued walking. "I think I got it now. You're missing Dilys!"

"What? I am not." Val defended himself.

"Yes you are. You got a crush on her or something. Val misses Dilys, Val misses Dilys!" Arly sang in a very annoying voice.

"Why don't you shut up." Yoji sent a dark glare at Arly.

"Oh don't try to pretend either Yoji. You really got it bad for Nora. Yojimbo, and Nora sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Shut up! I do not like Nora! We're just friends and that is the most ridiculous idea I ever heard." Yoji wondered if he could get away with shoving Arly off the bridge they were crossing and into the stream. Then he sighed. Wouldn't work…unfornatly.

"Uh huh. And raccoons fly."

"Let's get this straight okay? I do NOT like Nora and you saying I do is absolutely ridiculous. What gives you that idea anyway?"

Arly continued playing with the straw as she walked along the dirt path, grinning to herself anyway. It was fun messing with her friends sometimes. "For starters you've been moping ever since you said your goodbye. Second you are always hanging around the Inn 'helping' when everybody knows you just want to be near Nora. But does she really think of you that way?"

"Who wouldn't be sad? She's my friend! And what do you mean 'everybody knows'? Who's saying stupid things like that? It's Malcolm isn't it!"

Arly shrugged and managed to continue the look of country maid innocence. "No it's the entire village. I mean everybody's seen the way you look at Nora when you think nobody's looking. You got it bad."

"You're gossiping!"

"Aw come on. I wouldn't call it gossiping…more like friendly chatter with neighbors."

"Arly so help me…" Yoji growled at his friend.

If the wolves in the fields they were walking through saw them, they skirted well away when the voices came into range. They recognized the smell of these humans and combined with the loud voices, meant trouble.

"Arly don't gossip. It isn't polite and it's probably a bad thing to do." Val felt the need to get this conversation under control.

"Yeah like all the time you spend talking to some people doesn't count as gossip either. I mean seriously how many hours do you spend talking to Endeleyon after you've cut wheat anyway? When you're not hanging around with Dilys I swear you're over at the Church with Endeleyon."

"That's different. She is a priestess who has a lot of duties to do. I merely assist her and in return she has been teaching me about music."

"So much time she gave you a lute for free. That and those hard boiled eggs you keep getting from her."

"Those were merely gifts. Besides I've noticed you getting free food before."

Arly smirked. "Yeah but mine comes from my boss for hard work not from love interests. Also I hardly ever get free food. Usually I buy it after work"

Val growled something unintelligible and stormed off.

Meanwhile two shadows stood in the forest proper, farther south than the travelers but still close enough they could easily influence events soon to come.

"How foolish they are. Still worrying about silly things like _love_," the female one sneered.

"Foolish or not, they are a threat to our Master. We must stop them before they gain any more inkling on what they can do. If they knew of the power they hold so carelessly, they wouldn't be laughing their heads off like jackals." The male one smiled a cruel smile.

The female chuckled, and she wiped tears out of her eyes. Some things were eternally human and laughing until she cried was one of the few things she retained. It wasn't a good laugh, more like a sick twisted laugh but others still claimed she was weak because of it. She knew the others didn't approve of anything that could be traced back to the powerless humans they had once been, but some stubborn part of her retained the laughter. It had been eons since she had truly smiled anything but evil, and though she could clearly remember each day with her Master, everything before was blurred. As if she hadn't existed, not truly, before she gained this power of darkness.

"Sister, come now, we must report back to the Wizard."

"Very well, take care little ones. Perhaps we shan't meet after all." Then she faded back into the darkness with her brother, silent shadows slipping away into the gloomy darkness.

"They are coming then?" The Wizard's voice rumbled out from the gloom of the forest near the logging camp.

"Yes and they have no idea of the danger they place themselves in. They jest with each other, oblivious to everything." The boy spoke coldly, his eyes glittering in a way that created fear.

"They'll soon learn not to disturb the lake they find. Let us begin." The Wizard cast another spell and the little scrolls from before flew out into the bears nearby.

The girl giggled and she looked at the Wizard for permission. "Oh please let me start it! I know just what to do!"

"Very well you may start it. Then we shall watch." The Wizard drifted away, with the boy following.

The girl nearly skipped her way over to a large hulking mass of red fur. She tipped her head and stared intently at the grizzly bear. "Come follow me. Do what I say and you shall be rewarded." With her voice, a dark power rolled over the bear, combining with the scroll to make it listen to her. She smiled as the bear fell under her will. "Let us go find that nice Logging Man. He'll be such fun to play with." She slipped through the forest, totally at ease with her surroundings and the fact a large red bear followed her with lumbering steps. She paused as she spied the man in question. "There you see? You may go now and remember, keep chasing him just like its tag!"

With a grunt the bear waddled out to the human male. It growled low in its throat, and when the man spied him, it let out a fierce roar that shook the trees. Rising up on its hind legs, it towered over the human and it let out another roar.

The man promptly began screaming in fear, and he turned to run, his limbs flailing in fear.

The bear began running, intent on its prey, seeing only the human in front of him.

"Do you hear that?" Yojimbo paused listening to something coming up ahead.

"Hear what?" Val came out of his travel stupor.

"It sounds like a little girl screaming."

"Well then, we better go save her."

"Yeah we can't leave a little girl. CHARGEEEEEEE!" Arlanta ran ahead, Val close behind her.

Yojimbo quickly caught up with his friends and passed them as they dashed through the rest of the valley they were walking through.

Eventually they ran through an encampment in what used to be a great forest, filled with neatly trimmed logs and chickens. Raccoons and foxes were everywhere but the biggest thing was a tree taller and thick than any they had ever seen. Disturbing the peace was the snarling and screaming coming from the southwest of their position.

The screaming was coming from a scruffy looking man dressed in sturdy leather clothing and holding onto an axe for all his worth.

Val quickly gathered a lightning bolt in the palm of his hand and hurled it at the red bear. The bolt blasted the bear right between the eyes leaving the strong smell of ozone, underscored by charred fur.

The bear reeled from the impact before gathering its wits and charging its attacker.

"Here it comes!" Yojimbo shouted, drawing his sword.

Before Val could draw his sword, the bear reared up, and with a mighty bellow, swatted him off his feet and into a log.

Arlanta's blue eyes glittered angrily as she readied her bow and fired a powerful shot, knocking the bear off its feet. "TAKE THAT!"

Val slowly got up, drew his sword and charged back into the fray.

Before the bear could reach Arlanta, Yojimbo lashed out with a brutal spin kick.

Val charged two bolts, and hurled the combined energy into the bear. He promptly fell into a defensive stance.

The energy was enough to knock the bear senseless. But still it kept coming. Upon reaching the human, it reared up on its hind paws and prepared to deliver a killing blow.

Before this event occurred, Val thrust his sword through the bear's heart and pulled it out before the body dropped.

As the dust cleared, applause resounded through the clearing. "Impressive. But that was only a warning." A man wearing a black robe with a white mask covering his face appeared.

"Who are you?" growled Yojimbo.

"I am your salvation or your death, depending on your choices. If you do not turn back now from the path you've chosen, then you shall die."

"What are you talking about?" Val coldly asked.

"You seek to go against the Goddess. For that crime, the punishment is death."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Arlanta interjected.

"Should you choose to join me instead and destroy these creatures that befoul Erinn then you will be spared. As part of this new order you shall rule this world."

"Go to hell." Yojimbo took a threatening step towards the man.

"Never," Val snarled.

"I won't join with the forces of darkness." Arlanta narrowed her eyes.

"Then you shall all die!" A different male voice shouted.

Suddenly a massive bolt of energy slammed into the middle of their group, and smaller bolts danced all around them, knocking them all out. Before Val lost consciousness, he could a maniacal female cackling.

**A/N: Well aren't they a nice couple of kids? Up next: Dunbarton. As always read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Horned Helms and Fussy Tailors

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Nexon. I lay claim to Arlanta, and I borrow freely Valmayrick, Yojimbo and Mononoke(Thank's Shybutterfly) for this story. Everything else is NOT mine.

*Fixed the mistake on the title. Now marked Chapter 8. By the way chapter 9 is coming soon.

**A/N: Welcome back to the engaging tale of our lovable three amigos, and I hope this finds you on a cool summer day at Port Cobh. Just kidding~ Anyway I'm sorry for the wait; life has decided to throw a new twist at me when I finally got over the knee thing(yay me for clearing up the medical stuff!) so writing has been shuffled to the back. Now ladies, gentlemen, and manly jerks of all ages come on down for the best chapter yet...I hope.**

Tracy poked his head out from behind the giant tree. When he was sure the bad guys had gone, he edged forward only to spot three prone figures. A smile broke out on his face. "I wonder what's in their packs…"

Before he could reach them, a white light appeared around all three. When the light faded, the three warriors were standing. They looked slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed.

"Damn." Tracy muttered.

"Everyone alright?" Val brushed dirt off his robe.

"Define alright." Yojimbo growled, inspecting his belongings.

"Never better." Arlanta announced cheerfully. She was already full of restless energy to get moving.

"That was some powerful lightning magic." Val commented.

"That was no lightning bolt." Yoji agreed.

Tracy decided to interrupt. "So the bear is dead right?"

The three looked at him for a long moment in silence.

"Bear?" Arly looked confused.

"Yeah I killed it." Val confirmed.

"Who are you?" Yoji directed his attention towards the stranger.

"I'm Tracy. I run this humble camp." He indicated the piles of logs and chopping blocks.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Arly raised an eyebrow.

"It is not! Tracy is a man's name! The manliest name of all names!" Tracy puffed out his beefy chest with pride.

"Yeah, you're real manly man screaming like a little girl. Have you no shame?" Yojimbo drawled.

"Hey! Just for that I won't save you like last time."

"Last time?" Val questioned.

"Yeah from that creepy dude with the stick! The one that yelled out those funny words!"

"Did you see where he went?" Val inquired.

"You gotta help me out first. I need you to chop some lumber for me. That might help my memory come back." Tracy said with a smirk

"Fine, how much?" Val sighed.

"Ten pieces of wood, about this length." Tracy indicated the right length with his hands. "Split it from the chopping blocks. Go on, chop chop!"

The three had turned to do the chore when Tracy added, "Oh and that's ten each."

Val ground his teeth as he lifted his axe.

On the outskirts of Dunbarton the three friends were walking. The late afternoon sun slanted down, and a cool breeze whipped through the grass.

"My arms are sore. And I think I broke a nail too." Arly whined.

"I don't know why you're complaining. I chopped five of your wood for you." Yoji grumbled.

"Have you noticed all the bears prowling around the city?" Val smoothly changed the subject.

"Yeah shouldn't they be fishing or something?" Yoji spoke.

"Let's just hurry and get to the city already. We can kill more bears there." Arly commented.

Val confidently led the group through the deserted potato fields, noting the foxes attacking the hens. Soon they saw the towering gray walls of Dunbarton. "That explains why the bears aren't attacking." He mused to himself.

As they approached, they could make out several adventurers similar to themselves running in and out of the city. Inside, it was humming with activity. In addition to the usual townsfolk, the adventurers were running, screaming, even sparring in the most bizarre places. Animals belonging to said people added to the noise. In the large town square, open air shops were everywhere. The difference between the hamlet of Tir and the city of Dunbarton was easily apparent.

"How are we going to find Stewart in this madhouse?" Val asked his friends. But when no answer was forthcoming, he turned to see they weren't there. "That's just lovely."

After some searching and questioning of people, he found Arly inside a high end clothing shop. The tailor was dressed in a ruffled shirt and fancy pants. He looked very bored.

"You sir, that robe will never do. I have just the outfit for you." The man hustled Val off into the dressing room and ignored his protests.

"What, what's wrong with my robe!" Val spluttered indignantly.

"Here. Try this on. It can't be any worse than what you're wearing now." A bundle of clothing was shoved into his arms.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Val glared.

"For one thing it is simply out of date. I mean that beginner outfit is so last month. For another it is full of holes, burns, blood, dirt and goodness knows what else. I do like the colors though. They compliment you well. Go on, try that new outfit on."

Val emerged in a tight shirt, with a belt on the middle, and long pants over his boots. The shirt was light blue, and the pants were white. "How much do I owe you?" The outfit fit well and he liked the colors.

"For you…ten thousand gold."

"Ten grand? Thank you." Val handed over the gold and turned to where Arly was twirling.

"WOW Val! I didn't know you had that much muscle! How come you always wear that robe all the time? Oooh I know! Why don't you get one of those Tri-color robes if you're gonna wear a robe!" Arly stopped her twirling to look at her friend.

"I happen to like robes. They're dignified. Wait, Tri Color?" Val grumbled.

"I have just the one," The tailor interrupted them before bringing a robe. The robe was three shades of blue with white seams.

"I'll take that one. Uh what's your name anyway?"

"I am Simon the proprietor. You owe me five thousand."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Simon. Here." Val handed over the gold.

"Thank you. Do remember to come to me for your repairs. Any other tailor will simply bungle it." Simon droned.

"Okay. Arly are you coming?"

"Awww but I was trying on these outfits! I mean the clothing and accessories are to die for! Oh well. Simon please have the clothing I purchased wrapped for me. I'll go change out of this and back into my old clothes."

"Of course. Come back soon." Simon had the package ready by the time she had changed.

"Just how much did you buy?"Val asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Not too much. Just some outfits and appropriate accessories to go with them. I splurged. I think I'm going to need more gold now. I nearly spent all the gold I earned working and dungeon diving." Arly chattered as they walked through the busy Square.

"What about buying a new bow? Or how about purchasing some armor?" Val couldn't believe how irresponsible she was. Shopping was all well and good but to spend so much money on clothes?

Arly to her credit looked ashamed. "Well I….wasn't thinking of that really. All I could see was the pretty clothing. I sort of forgot…."

"Arly. The egos told us they are leaving any time now. Then what are you going to do about a weapon? Do you have ANY money left at all?"

"Ummm some."

"How much?"

"Ummmm….twenty thousand."

"Well that can't get you any armor but at least you can buy a new bow. Just how much did you spend?"

"One hundred thousand." She mumbled.

"That much?"

"Hey there were some things in there that were like four hundred thousand! I bought some cheap stuff. Anyway why are we at some bookstore?"

Val looked up startled. He hadn't noticed but in their conversation they had wandered up to a bookstore. "I don't know. While we're here we should question the owner if they know where we can find this Stewart."

"Alright. Hey is that Yojimbo?" Arly dashed over to a familiar figure.

"Oh it's you. I found this beautiful broadsword at the Weapon shop. Along with a neat helmet." Yojimbo pointed to a gray helmet that had two horns curving up on either side of his head.

Arly snickered. "Having fun Devil Boy?"

"Hey who are you calling Devil Boy! How much money did you spend on clothes anyway Fashion Disaster?"

"Fashion Disaster? Take that back!" Arly glared at Yoji.

Val stepped in before it could go anywhere else. "Break it up you two. Arly no name calling. Yoji….just drop it." He turned to the lady owning the bookstore.

She was a pretty young lady with soft brown hair and square spectacles perched on her nose. She wore a simple dress and sandals, and she was surrounded by the untidy stacks of books. "May I help you?"

"Do you know where we can find Stewart of the Magic School?"

"Stewart? Why yes. He's inside the Magic School which you can find by going up those stairs behind you. Once you are inside the school, go up the staircase on the right and find the classroom. He should be there."

"Thank you….?"

"Aeira. You are?"

"Valmayrick. These are my friends Arlanta and Yojimbo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And to you as well. What kind of books do you sell?" He asked.

"All kinds. Everything from skill books to pleasure reading. I have guides on field hunting, seal stones, dungeons, legends, and more!"

"Uh oh Val's got that look again." Arly whispered to Yoji.

"Yeah last time he got that look, he nearly cleaned Piers out for books. It took a week for Piers to restock. How much you want to bet he'll ask us for money to buy books?" Yoji responded.

"The usual bet?" Arly inquired.

"You're on." Yoji smirked.

Val browsed the books, salivating over the many titles. Just as he was ready to go, he spotted a tome on healing. His eyes lit up with excitement, and grabbing the tome he asked Aeira, "How much?"

"Nine thousand five hundred gold." Aeira told him.

"Okay. Thank you." Val handed over the gold.

It was Arly's turn to smirk as the exchange ended. "Pay up. He didn't clean her out." She held out her hand as Yoji grudgingly paid the gold. "Oh I almost forgot. I bought you something at the shop."

"What is it?" He eyed her warily. It would be just his luck if she handed him a man dress or something.

"Relax its not as bad as it seems. Just this suit I got. There's a leather vest, and long pants. Here." She handed over the outfit which was a closed leather vest in red with purple pants.

"Thanks…I think." Yojimbo accepted the outfit.

Val turned around to find his friends talking quietly. "So are we going?"

"What?" They both said.

"To the school?" Val gestured to the staircase several yards behind them.

The three climbed the staircase and soon found themselves on a large gray platform in front of a towering two story building. There was a grassy yard on the other side of the platform, with practice dummies and a gray haired figure in armor. Turning to the building, they climbed the short flight of stairs to the doors, and entered. Inside was a massive wooden hall, with mysterious lighted trees and bookshelves along the walls. A fancy rug led to a statue of a rearing unicorn. There were two flights of stairs on either side of the hall, both leading up to different rooms. They were connected by a thin wooden balcony.

"Whoah. Creepy how big this place is." Arly's voice echoed in the hall.

Yojimbo shivered, sensing how ancient and magical this place was. "This place is weird. Let's get out quick."

Val was already approaching the staircase on the right. "Let's not dawdle then. Stewart should be this way according to those directions." He began climbing, hearing the relunctant footsteps of his companions.

As they entered the classroom, they noticed how big it was. It was crowded with tables, beakers, stools, and other things similar to Lassar's classroom back in Tir. The classroom was much bigger though, and was a long narrow sort of room. Off to the side of the doors stood a shy young man dressed in a Tri-Color robe.

His robe was red and black, and his light brown hair was slightly rumpled. He wore spectacles and he seemed like a nice but quiet young man. At the moment he was blinking rapidly as somebody yelled at him.

A beautiful girl with long violet black hair glared at the man. Her hair had two braids that swooped around her head and had three little braids coming down amidst the spill of curls. Her eyes were a macha blue. She wore a dark blue Kimono and high topped sandals.

"The theory seems totally wrong. Yes it regenuvates the mana at a faster rate than merely going along but it seems to cost too much in the high level of concentration needed." The girl was insistent.

"Mononoke, that's how Meditation works. It's necessary to maintain that high level of concentration in order to gather the mana. You can't do it without it." The man regained his tongue.

"But suppose you get attacked while in this state? Don't you suppose it leaves you too vulnerable?"

"You can't avoid that. Magic can always leave you vulnerable to attack, you just have to use it right."

"Well I think that stinks, Stewart." Mononoke crossed her arms.

"Be that as it may you either put up with it or don't use the skill at all. If you want to undo the centuries it took for the skill to be refined, and think you can do better than learned druids, be my guest."

"Maybe I will." The girl turned and on her way out bumped into Valmayrick who was in her way. "Watch it castle wall." She snapped as she stormed out.

Val blinked and stared after her. "Wow…" He said dazedly.

Yoji and Arly snickered.

"Uh earth to Val, come in Val." Arly snapped her fingers in front of Val's face.

"Okay buddy, I know she's hot but we got more important things than to be daydreaming." Yoji smirked as he said this.

"What?" Val came back down with a start and saw his friend smirking at him. "What I'd do?"

Arly rolled her eyes at him. "I swear between you and Yoji, nothing ever gets done. I'm just glad I never had that stupid look on my face. Boys…"

Stewart interrupted. "Ah, can I help you?"

Val shook himself out of the daze and stepped forward. "You are Stewart the Magic School Teacher of Dunbarton?"

"Yes. What's this all about?"

"We just wanted to ask you some questions. Lassar of Tir Chonail sent us here. Do you know anything about the Legend of the Three Warriors?"

Stewart seemed to gather his thoughts. "Why yes I do, it's one I'm very fond of. A long time ago there were three Warriors, all great friends. They were named Tarlach, Rurari and Mari. Tarlach was the mage, wise in intellect, calm and steady. He led their group. Rurari was the warrior, bold in battle, fierce to his enemies but loyal to his friends. Mari was the youngest, just a girl really. She aided her friends with her mighty arrows that struck true, and though she was innocent of many things she held a wisdom all her own. The Three were great companions, sticking together through thick and thin, aiding each other always. But then the dream of the Goddess came to them. She pleaded for help, begged for them to save her. So set out on their destined to aid her. Though monsters roared and swords did clash, the mighty Three prevailed. Soon they reached the Promised Land, Tir Na Nog. Was a paradise they did find, or so the legends spoke. But in this place of happiness, a darker tale awoke. In depths of dungeon foul, the Three did find their fate."

Val stared for a moment, still caught in the tale that been told to them. Then he regained his wits "Did they all die what happened?"

Stewart smiled wanly. "I don't know. One can only presume so but there is no evidence to say so."

"Huh. Thank you." Val turned to go. He had exited the room and was going down the staircase when he spotted something on the staircase. Picking it up, he saw it was an amulet in the shape of a Celtic cross. "I wonder if this belongs to that girl," He mused aloud.

"Oh that cross? Yeah she was wearing it before she bumped into you back in the room." Arlanta answered him.

"How would you know?" Yojimbo sneered.

"I happen to be a world class fashionista. It is my duty to notice such details." Arlanta spoke loftily.

"Let's talk to Stewart, see if he knows where she went. Maybe he knows her." Valmayrick went back to the room.

"Yoji and I will wait here. Right?" Arly said.

"Speak for yourself. I have stuff to do unlike you, lazy bones."

"Lazy bones? This coming from the guy…." Arly's voice faded as Val exited the scene. The argument continued without him to break it up.

"Stewart? May I ask you another question?" Val hoped that Stewart would help him.

"Of course…Valmayrick is it?" Stewart looked over at the young man.

"Do you know where that young lady, Mononoke went? I need to return something to her."

"I believe she mentioned something about raiding Math Dungeon. That's north east of Dunbarton." Stewart pushed up his glasses. "Before you go, would you like to learn something?"

"Learn what?" Val turned back.

"How about Meditation? I have the book here if you would like to purchase it. You look like a mage that appreciates such skills."

"Sure but…how can you tell?"

"It's that smell of ozone about you."

"What do you mean a smell?" Val yelled, his shout shaking the timbers.

"You know what, I think you and the girl are perfect for each other. Have fun." Stewart turned back to his experiments, grinning to himself.

**A/N: Don't worry the next bit will be here soon. Never fear for I am here! Oh yeah review so I can improve, improve, improve!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Hero!

Chapter 9: My Hero!

A/N: Guess whose back to this story? Those of you who put me on alert may have noticed I've written some stories for other fandoms while I've been away. Well I'm deeply sorry for forgetting you guys. I'm not sure I still have readers but I'm back to writing this. I'm on summer vacation too (well actually semester finals rolled around again but vacation is next week!) so that will help. Anyway I'll give a quick recap because it's been so long. Oh and I took some pains to make Dunbarton seem like a real city with things being a distance from each other or certain items in shops that would be there(like a weapon's shop having a forge for example.) being there. Anyway I'm just doing this to continue world building and make it seem real to all of you. Thank you.

_This is the edited version by N7Loremaster my brother. I'll remember to have him edit first but I was in a hurry to update._

Disclaimer: I don't own Mabinogi or anything belonging to it. I own Arlanta but Valmayrick, Yojimbo, and Mononoke are on loan from their players.

_In our last installment of the Legend, we saw our favorite friends reach Dunbarton at last. It was a huge place filled with people, animals, chaos, markets, and massive dueling in the streets. Arlanta wandered off and spent nearly all her money on clothing from Simon and Yojimbo bought a new sword and helmet from the Weapon Shop. When Valmayrick collected them they went to the school where they found Stewart being yelled at by a beautiful girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes. She then stormed out, snarled at Valmayrick but dropped an accessory. After the friends heard the tale of Tarlach, Ruari, and Mari, Valmayrick found the Celtic Cross and decided to find this girl. Stewart suggested for him to look in Math Dungeon….._

As Valmayrick barreled out of the room and down the steep stairs, all he focused on was his task. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to move and move now. Vaguely he heard the surprised exclamations of his friends but he didn't stop to chat. As he ran out of the school the practical side of him reminded him to check his equipment before he left. Checking the map of Dunbarton, he headed to the southern part of the city and found the healer's house. It was a tall narrow building situated among regular houses and was close to the southern gate. There was a dirt yard in front which set it apart from the otherwise residential area. As he stopped, he heard footsteps pattering behind him and turned to find a panting Arlanta and Yojimbo.

"What's the big hurry anyway?" Yojimbo asked as he recovered.

"Yeah Val, you looked like you were in a rush. What's up?" Arlanta looked confused.

"That's because I am in a hurry. I haven't got time to explain." Valmayrick said curtly. Then he turned and walked toward the house.

Entering the place he found the inside both alike yet different from the Healer's house in Tir. The room had no partition to separate the beds for the sick from the shop part and the result was a very open space. A dark skinned man with cheek length hair wearing a male healer's outfit of white and green with a green cross on the chest and sandals. He stood by the counter but it was clear from the way he stood that he was a master Healer. Currently he was selling some potions to a couple adventurers who looked as though they had been in a fight lately. "Alright here are the potions. Be careful next time when you're dueling," The Healer spoke sternly to the pair.

"Thank you Manus," They spoke in unison then left the shop discussing who was better with a sword.

The door opened and Val's friends entered staring around the place with wide eyes.

Valmayrick raised an eyebrow briefly before approaching the man quickly. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes? Do you need something?" Manus inspected him, in that universal manner all healers have.

Yojimbo suddenly snickered as he got a good look at Manus. "Why are you wearing a man dress?"

Arlanta elbowed him to shut up just as Valmayrick turned a glare on his friends.

Manus ignored Yojimbo though one part of his mouth settled into a scowl.

"I'd like to buy some bandages and phoenix feathers." Val said, hoping to get the conversation back on track.

"How many?" Manus moved behind the counter and crouched to inspect his stock for sale. He kept supplies back for the patients who needed healing directly from him but he made sure to keep a good stock in store. He needed to with all the adventurers moving in lately.

"Fifty of each," Val hoped that would be enough for the girl. He didn't want to think what would happen if she was seriously hurt.

Manus didn't comment on the amount needed though he raised an eyebrow slightly. This one seemed to take preparation far more seriously than others his age. He set out on the counter a pile of soft wool bandages and glossy phoenix feathers.

"Thank you, sir. Here's your gold," Valmayrick handed off the appropriate amount and collected his supplies carefully placing them alongside the other healing supplies in his pack.

Leaving the place, he checked his map to locate the Weapon's shop. It was a bit of a walk but much closer to his location then the Square and the commercial district. He scowled as his shadows jostled him to look at the map.

"WOW! Look how big this place is. I mean look at where the bank is or the church and how far they are from here. And jeez there's three whole gates. How is anybody going to navigate around here?" Arly spoke loudly pointing at the map.

Yoji nodded agreement. "Yeah it is big. But I bet I'll find things much better than you can Arly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arly hissed.

"Cut it out you two. Can't you go one day without fighting?" Val rumbled dangerously before moving forward.

He quickly arrived and found a long yard where a display with a canvas showed off gleaming swords and weapons. Armor and helmets were neatly laid out as well. A skinny woman with short spikey red hair and a pointed angular face was inspecting them. She wore short boots, a pair of very short blue pants and a shirt flowing over the shorts. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me Ma'am."

She wheeled around and her sharp eyes looked him over. There was a slight frown on her face. "What do you want?"

"Do you repair weapons here?" A part of him urged him to get going soon. That girl could be in trouble.

"Yes, armor as well. What do you need repaired?"

Valmayrick handed his broadsword to the woman and watched as she went inside a building next to the display case. He caught a whiff of flames as she stoked the fire and began using the forge inside.

"Why are you repairing your things, Val?" Arly asked curiously.

"Hey are you going after that girl?" Yoji spoke suddenly.

"What girl?" Arly asked confused.

"The one Val was staring at in the School."

"Oh that girl. Is that why he's in such a hurry?"

"Yeah but I wonder how he knew where she went. Not like she said anything." Yoji spoke thoughtfully.

"Well you don't know for sure what he is doing. Maybe he's going to hunt bears or something?" Arly responded.

"Bears?" Yoji asked.

"Mhm. Simon was complaining about that earlier. Something about his shipment of clothes from Tara being delayed by a bunch of bears attacking the traders. Apparently they are a big problem around the city." Arly sounded pleased with herself.

"Maybe we could do something about that then. We are awesome fighters after all." Yojimbo boasted.

"That sounds like fun. Besides you need backup." Arly sounded excited now.

"Oh please, if anything you need backup. I could take them on by myself any day, any time." Yoji shot back.

"Somebody's gotta bandage you up when they get to you, tough guy." Arly responded.

Val sighed. Then he brightened slightly as the shop owner came back with his newly repaired sword. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome. But I can't say it was easy. You've done a lot of fighting with that sword." The woman spoke.

"Yes well I bought it used. But you are right. Is this amount correct?" He handed over a small pile of gold.

"Yes. Thank you. You two need something?" The woman looked to where Yoji and Arly were conversing about bears, getting more psyched up as they talked.

"No thanks! C'mon Yoji let's go find somebody to give us more information." Arly prepared to drag him away.

"If you're looking for information try the Adventurer's Association run by Eavan. She's near the Square." The red headed woman called out.

"Thank you Ma'am. Now we can go Blondie." Yoji dashed off, followed by Arly.

Shaking his head Val sheathed his sword and left. At least those two would leave him alone for now.

The city flashed by in a blur, as he began to run. The focus that came over him during combat settled over him now and all he thought about was getting to Math Dungeon quickly. Later on, he didn't recall much about the countryside, or even the city.

He found Math Dungeon without much difficulty and entered. What he did note was unlike Ciar, this dungeon had an outer wall and then a yard between it and the round structure with steps leading down. Emerging underground he found a lobby similar to Ciar with the same Goddess statue but everything was washed in an amber light from the candles everywhere. It also seemed smaller. _What would she drop to get in? _Then he noticed a few nails that looked as though somebody had dropped them. They had missed the altar by inches. _Nails? Worth a shot I suppose._ He picked up one to use and stepped on. Dropping it, the familiar sensation of disorientation washed over him before he emerged in a small echoing room.

Down the stairs he went, noting that the rooms and hallways in this maze were smaller than Ciar. It also had an amber glow everywhere from candles placed in different spots. As he looked around he felt himself pale slightly as he saw the piles of skulls and bones along the walls. Cobwebs stretched over these bones and the place took on a morbid quality Ciar never hoped to achieve. Gulping a bit, he drew his sword and continued on. Whatever had killed those people probably still lurked within the dungeon.

Finding the first room with an open chest, he saw the bodies lying around. Unlike the goblins, these creatures were smaller and had sharper features. From the arrows sticking out of their body it looked as though somebody had shot them to death. Val continued on, picking up his pace as he did so. He noticed that those kobolds weren't the only things dead. Different types of rats were scattered throughout, among other monsters. Regardless of what sort of monster, all had been shot with arrows. There wasn't a single blade mark on any of them or scorch marks from magic. He had to admit the girl was skilled with her bow to kill this many creatures without backup. Still despite evidence that the girl could take care of herself, he got that nagging feeling something had happened.

The feeling got stronger as he continued and found blood not belonging to monsters. At first it was a few drops of brown here and there, no more than he expected for somebody who raided a dungeon alone. Gradually it increased until suddenly in the middle he found large spots of it. The worst part was it was no longer dried brown but red. Red like she had been here not long ago. A chill swept over him as he examined the scene. There were far fewer kobold bodies than there should have been if she had cleared a room. As he exited the room, his apprehension growing, he saw a clue.

Several arrows had fallen in a pile, but they were clear of blood and looked ready to be shot. The problem was there were several of them lying there like somebody had dropped them from a quiver. Val scooped them up and continued, gripping his broadsword in one hand as he ran. Farther down the twisting corridor he found more arrows though now they were in a line. There was also more blood near the arrows. Was she providing a clue in case somebody came after her? Or was it to escape?

He walked into a room and saw now there was a quiver with the remaining arrows alongside a long bow. Somebody must have seen the path of arrows and tossed them down. Blood roared through his head now. There was no way any warrior would willingly throw down their weapon and ammunition in the middle of a dungeon raid. Something had captured her and forced her to leave her weapons behind. He put the arrows he had collected back in the quiver and strapped the bow and quiver on his back for safe keeping.

Looking around further he noticed this chest wasn't sprung. In order to clear the dungeon, all the monsters had to be defeated. The fact of the closed chest, blood and weapons only pointed to one fact: the monsters had taken her prisoner. Grimly he hefted his sword and popped the chest. The doors slammed down and six kobolds popped up from nowhere. All had short bows in their hands and spotting him they raised the bows.

Val summoned his lightning magic and tossed it at the crowd. As they reeled, he ran forward and wind milled them, sending them flying. Summoning another bolt he tossed it at a couple more archers and ran to attack. Arrows whizzed by as some shot at him but he ducked, avoiding them narrowly. His blade bit into the two archers and he furiously cut them down. Wheeling around he put up a defense just as one archer got impatient and dashed at him. It crumpled under him as he swung back. Summoning more magic he tossed the bolt at another archer again but before he charged an arrow thudded into his shoulder. He reeled giving the opportunity for the kobold he had fried to charge him. Grunting he threw his weight behind his sword to counter the archer and it slammed into the nearby wall. Two were left. Running between the two who were aiming at him, he wind milled them. He smashed one as it got up and then whirled to find an arrow coming at him. Instantly he swung up the blade and the arrow bounced off the steel harmlessly. Before the archer could shoot again he charged it and plunged the blade into its body. "Die." He whispered and pulled the sword out. He stood for a second to catch his breath. He couldn't remember ever dispatching monsters so quickly. He searched the bodies but found only some gold.

Moving on he looked down to find an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Hissing, he pulled it out and applied a bandage around the shoulder. Then he drank a potion for strength. He needed to be more careful in the future if he was going to get to the girl in time.

He moved at a quick pace through the rooms, whirling and killing with a cold fury. Although he was worried about the girl whose blood trail had finally stopped, he basked in the feeling of strength that flowed through him at this destruction he wrecked. Finally he reached the end and found the monsters highly on edge. He made sure not to be over confidant as he killed more monsters. Through the whole time he avoided any serious injuries though as he continued he collected a few bruises and small cuts.

When he found the boss room, he found himself somewhat tired from the quick pace he had set in this rescue. Searching the bodies of more kobolds, he found the key and opened the room. The wide room was nearly identical to the boss room of Ciar. As he crept into the room, he was surprised to find nobody saw him. In the center of the room some kobolds were talking and surrounding something. One of them was talking to somebody in human.

"Enjoy your last few moments alive human wench. This is your punishment for killing Formers. The Hellhounds will enjoy eating you. We haven't had a sacrifice as plump as you in quite some time." The voice hissed.

An angry shriek sounded over them as the girl screamed, "FAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT YOU BEADY EYED LONG NOSED FREAK?"

Valmayrick shook his head. Angry little thing wasn't she? He stiffened as some of the monsters moved aside and he saw Mononoke tied up. She was sitting down tied up in ropes with bandages all over the place. She didn't look well despite her shouting.

Concentrating his mana he cast a Firebolt. If he aimed it right, he could burn away the ropes without burning Mononoke but he didn't have an affinity for fire like Arly. He would have to aim more carefully.

Mononoke felt fear within her as she stared around at the circle of monsters. The longer she sat here, the more she realized it was hopeless. Nobody was coming for her, she was badly wounded and the hellhounds would be here soon. Tears pricked her eyes. In her last moments, she began to picture the odd boy with blue hair that she bumped into at the school. It would have been nice to get to know him.

Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of fire hit the ropes binding her to the altar. Quickly realizing she was free, she jumped from the altar before she was burned. Then she was running out of the startled circle of kobolds towards the door she had come in. She screamed as a kobold made a grab at her but to her surprise a bolt of lightning slammed into the crowd. Not stopping to question her mysterious savior she ran until she caught sight of a blue robed figure with blue hair. His face was contorted in concentration and there was a fire burning in his eyes. In one hand was a sword but on his back was a familiar looking bow.

As soon as the girl had run free of the crowd, Val charged. He smashed the first kobold he had come into and killed it as he struck deeply. Then he wind milled a group charging him. Rising from his spinning blade of death, he parried a blow and slashed deeply. He ducked an arrow as an archer shot at him. Quickly he summoned lightning and aimed at the archer. He spun around as more charged him and wind milled again. This time they died. Another arrow whizzed by taking a bit of hair and he threw more lightning at the same archer. Finally after more spinning blades and lightning the group died. Panting he stood in a circle of dead kobolds.

Mononoke was stunned. She had never seen anybody fight so skillfully or so furiously. He had this elegance about his fighting even when he was angry. And to combine magic seamlessly with the blade work was nothing but impressive! "Who are you?"

Val turned to find the girl staring at him with huge eyes. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was even being hurt. The last thought brought him up short and he dashed forward sheathing his bloody blade. "Sit down." Taking out his supplies he re-bandaged her wounds and then closed his eyes. Hopefully he could cast the new spell that Dilys had taught him correctly. Feeling the mana he concentrated on the feeling of peace and then opening his eyes cast it on the girl. Her body lit up with a blue sparkly light for a second and he watched as she grew fresh pink skin over bruises and scrapes. Color returned to her cheeks and she didn't look to be on the verge of collapse.

Mononoke blinked as suddenly the young man cast something that made her feel much better. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Valmayrick but everyone calls me Val. You are Mononoke are you not?" He helped her up and looked at her intently.

"Nice to meet you. But how did you know where I was?" She looked at him.

"Stewart told me after I asked. I got here just in time it seems. Are you alright?" Val asked suddenly a bit shy.

She smiled then, something that made him blink a bit stupidly. _What is going on? I'm getting sappy all of a sudden and I can't figure it out. Concentrate!_ Withdrawing his hand hastily he dug in his pocket for the cross. He held it out trying to be serious.

Mononoke's eyes lit up at the object. "My Celtic cross! But how did you find it?" Eagerly she snatched it and looked at it happily.

"You must have dropped it on the stairs when you stormed out of the classroom. I came to return it." Val answered.

"Thank you so much! Hey isn't that my bow?" She recalled seeing her long bow on his back before he dispatched those kobolds.

"I found the trail of arrows then the bow so I picked it up for you. Be careful next time alright?" He scolded gently as he handed back the bow and quiver.

"Yes Dad," Mononoke teased as she accepted her weapons. Gods but it felt good to have it back in her hands where it belonged.

Val was about to respond when an unearthly howl ripped through the air. Spinning around he watched in horror as two jet black hounds padded from thin air by the altar.

They sniffed the bodies of the kobolds before raising their heads. They had burning red eyes like those coyotes in Sidhe's snowfields. Growling they charged him.

Instinctively he moved to cover Mononoke and raised his blade to counter. Just barely he countered one but the other one tacked him, sending him to the ground. Hitting the ground with a grunt he tossed off a lightning at one but watched in some horror as it had little effect. Then he yelled in pain as it threw a Firebolt at him. Since when did monsters cast magic?

In the meantime Mononoke was being attacked by the other hound. Quickly though she raised the bow, notched an arrow and released it. It thudded into the hellhound, and she watched as it actually paused for a second. Then it ran at her.

She threw her whole self into the counter, and taking two arrows in the bow sent them flying at the hellhound. Rapidly she shot, a few missing but most found their mark as she shot furiously. There was no way some dog would kill her after she had just been rescued!

Val meanwhile was struggling. This hound seemed to have no rhyme or reason as it alternatively charged him then circled him or tossed fire bolts at him that he narrowly avoided. As he managed to counter it, he heard the yelp and suddenly it clicked. These things were nothing more than wolves with devilish undertones! Grinning he changed his strategy and charged it himself. Before it could react he smashed it and tossed his own Firebolt at him as it scrambled up from the ground. Successfully he put up the counter and tossed another Firebolt at it. Using a combinations of smashes, counters, and magic he managed to defeat it though it wasn't easy by far.

Mononoke had a bit more trouble but the advantages of her focusing completely on archery with just a few useful melee skills meant she could do effective shooting. Leaning back into her final shot, she cheered as the arrow slid into the hound's chest and it crumpled. "TAKE THAT YOU FLEA BAG!" She cheered.

Val wiped his face with his sleeve. Hopefully that was the last one because this dungeon was taking its toll on him. His head snapped up as another one trotted out of thin air. Groaning he ran to stand by Mononoke and swung up his blade. Focusing his magic he summoned up several Firebolts. Then he tossed it at the hound as it charged him.

Immediately Mononoke fired off an arrow seconds after the fire burned the hound. Slapping more arrows down she shot rapidly once more, noting however her arrow supply was running low.

Val ran to smash the hound and sent it to the ground even while the girl kept up her rain of arrows. Whirling he knocked the hound back and waited as it got up and charged. He put up a strong defense and attacked it, just avoiding chopping the flying arrows in half.

The hound didn't have a chance with the furious stream of attacks and died. With its last gasp of life before it fell, it tossed another Firebolt at the female human before the blade of the male human killed it.

Mononoke screamed as the burns ignited her bandages and burned some of her freshly healed wounds. Although Valmayrick had received hits of his own, he hadn't been hurt like she had.

As Val sheathed his sword and found two shiny keys on the ground, he heard the scream. Turning around he saw Mononoke beating the last bit of fire from her leg. Stumbling from sudden exhaustion-it had been an eternity since that morning when he arrived in Dunbarton- he summoned up more healing magic to calm the burns down. He had a feeling though they would need to stay at the Healer's House in the city for a while. "Come on. I know it hurts but we have to get back." He looped an arm around her shoulders and together they limped into the antechamber.

After unlocking their chests and finding gold among a few other things, they touched the Goddess statue and arrived in the lobby. Outside they found it was morning. The raid had taken place all afternoon, evening and night. The journey back to Dunbarton took an eternity but nothing attacked them. Finally they saw the city walls in the distance.

"I thought I'd never see the city again." Mononoke murmured. The journey had been spent in companionable silence, and she would have tucked her head on his shoulder if she hadn't hurt so much.

Valmayrick's arm tightened around her shoulders. "Just a bit farther, then you can collapse. Okay?"

"Sure." Mononoke walked with him by the potato fields until within mere feet of the gate her legs began trembling. Blackness washed over her vision and before she could stop, she fell to the ground in a faint.

Reacting quickly Val caught her before she hit the ground and swung her up into his arms, her head lolling over his arm. He bit back a groan at the added weight on his wounds but entered the city and walked as fast as he could. Just as his own vision swam with dark spots he found the Healer's House.

Arly and Yoji were having the last of their scrapes from bear hunting bandaged by Manus when somebody stumbled into the building. Jumping up they gaped in astonishment.

Val stood inside the doorway, covered in blood, dirt, and cobwebs. His clothes were ripped, he dripped some blood and he looked to be on the verge of fainting. The girl in his arms however was far worse and made his wounds fade into nothingness. She was covered in burns, swathed in bandages and had dirt and dried blood spread liberally over her.

Manus leapt into action promptly, taking the girl from Val's arms and putting her down on a bed. He turned around to the young man who stumbled to a bed and then collapsed. Shaking his head, he shoved Arly and Yoji out and turned back to tend to the adventurer's wounds.

A few hours later as the sun reached high noon, Arlanta and Yojimbo returned with lunch and to find out what happened to their friends. Upon inquiring they learned that while Valmayrick looked to be in horrible condition, he was just exhausted, had a few arrow and bite wounds and a couple burns. Manus being a skilled healer with magic assured them he would be fine after a good long sleep. The young lady however was in much more serious condition. Although evidently the young man had healed her with magic, his was a novice attempt and more wounds afterwards had opened up the old wounds. She had lost a lot of blood, been bitten, burned, and stabbed a few too many times. He had done a lot of healing but now her body had to take over and finish the job.

"Will they be alright?" Arlanta asked, worried.

"Your friend Valmayrick will surely. Like I said he just needs sleep. The young lady, well I don't know. It's up to her now." Manus answered.

**A/N: Well do you like it? If you are reading this, please review! I read all eight chapters just before I read this so I could get back into the story and not write everybody OCC. And yes this time I'm back for good. I promise not to leave again alright? I just had some personal issues and then I got sidetracked with the other fandoms. But I'm glad I'm back now because I forgot how much fun this is. Oh wait you wanted to review huh? I'll shut up now. BYE!**


End file.
